Monochrome Days
by Crazyanime
Summary: AU. Tsuna was the homeroom teacher of 2-A. There were students who needed help and he was all too willing to do so. Maybe then he would be able to forgive himself. yaoi/het [Somewhat dark]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Pairing(s): 27All for now

Warning(s) : None for this chapter

**Prologue**

It was raining heavily. The sky was dull gray as the rain poured. The roads were wet and soggy. No one would be able to tell it was sunny just minutes ago.

"I should have taken an umbrella with me. Just my luck!" a young man said as he ran through the sidewalk making splashing noises. He was trying to shield his body from the rain using the bag he was carrying. But it wasn't helping much. He was already drenched. His hair was chocolate brown. They were usually gravity deifying but currently they were lowered a bit by the weather. There were few strands of hair which were long and fell on his nose. They were damp as well and stuck to his face. He was fairly tall with good physique. It was noticeable under his white shirt and vest and black pants. He looked to be in his twenties.

"Shoot. The meeting will start only ten minutes away. I can't be late! Damn clock it had to be broken today!" He muttered under his breath. He ran for quite some time and sighed in relief when the school building was in sight.

"I made it!" He gave a big grin and was about to run towards it when he saw a car driving at full speed.

His intuition was telling him that something was wrong. Then he noticed the ball which rolled to the middle of the street. A little girl who looked about five or four ran to grab it. The speeding car was heading to her direction and there was no indication that the driver had noticed the girl. There was not time to waste pondering about what to do.

Quickly Tsuna ran full speed. It seemed the driver had noticed the girl and was trying to stop. But it was too late. The girl noticed two glowing lights coming towards her at a high speed. There was a scream and a harsh screeching noise. People gathered to see what the commotion was.

The woman who was the mother of the girl slumped to the ground. Her pink umbrella fell in the sidewalk as she was being drenched by the rain water. But she didn't care because she was crying.

"Maam she's your daughter, right?" She heard a kind voice say. She looked ahead and saw a youth who was thoroughly drenched carrying her daughter in his arms.

"Mama!"

"Midori!" She grabbed her little baby and stared sobbing more. She looked gratefully at the man before him. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing." He smiled and started walking away.

Tsuna sighed. The car was too fast for its own good. He had survived by grabbing the girl and then doing a flip over the car. It was possible only due to his abilities which he acquired through rigorous training. He looked at his watch again and groaned.

"Ah damn! Only four minutes!" He quickly ran with all his might and reached the school in record time. Then he quickly went inside the school building. Hopefully the meeting hadn't started yet.

Tsuna opened the meeting door with much force causing the people who were inside to jump in surprise.

"Sawada-sensei!" One of the beautiful teachers, Sasagawa Kyoko exclaimed as she noticed his appearance. He was dripping wet and his frame was very visible as his clothes clung to his body.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsuna apologized sheepishly. For some moments there was only silence. Then someone coughed.

"Well it's all right since this is the first time Sawada-sensei has been late so it is forgiven. Right?" The principal Hibari Fong said with a pleasant smile. He was a man in his thirties but looked very young. His long hair was braided and fell beside him. His eyes were black with a secretive gleam but there was always a gentle smile plastered on his face. Everyone readily agreed. "First sensei should change his clothes."

One of the male teachers, Rokudo Mukuro spoke up. "I have some spare clothes with me. Sawada-sensei may borrow them." he smirked. His mismatched twinkled with something akin to mischief.

Tsuna decided not to dwell on it and graciously accept the offer. "Thank you Rokudo-sensei."

* * *

><p>After Tsuna changed and came back the meeting resumed. This year he was assigned being the homeroom teacher of class 2-A. apparently it was a difficult class to handle. He was a new teacher and not very familiar with the students.<p>

"Ku fu fu…Sawada-sensei you look very much like a teacher now." Mukuro said as he eyed him from head to toe. Tsuna was wearing gym clothes. The pants were a little long as Mukuro was a bit taller than him.

"And I didn't look like one before?" He questioned. The English teacher laughed without replying. His strange deep blue colored bundle of hair which was oddly shaped like a pineapple shook as he did. His long hair which he tied up reached to his waist. The two stopped however when they heard soft clicking of heeled shoes.

"Sawada-sensei are you all right?" Sasagawa Kyoko asked with her sweet smile that could make any man swoon. Her auburn colored hair was long and reached to her waist and her light brown colored eyes gave off a feeling of her innocence. "Maybe you should drink some hot espresso…"

Tsuna gave a small smile. "I'm fine Sasagawa-sensei. But thank you for your concern."

Kyoko gently smiled. "So, what class will be under you Rokudo-sensei? You are very good at handling the students." She asked turning to the man beside Tsuna. She was just doing this out of courtesy.

Mukuro seemed a bit thoughtful. He gave a side glance to the window then sighed. "Apparently I'll be the homeroom teacher for the third year class 3-B."

Kyoko gasped. Tsuna seemed to become confused. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just that my little brother is in that class." Tsuna made an o with his mouth. If she had a little brother then he would definitely be a bishounen.

"Yes…" Mukuro seemed to be dreading something. "And there's also that infuriating nephew of the principal."

"Kyoya-san is a very hard working student." Kyoko said.

"I'm sure he is." Mukuro snorted.

Tsuna shook his head and looked at the clock. It was already time for them to go to work. "It's getting late. We should go to class, I think."

"Indeed." Mukuro nodded. Kyoko also bid goodbye and walked away. She had to go to her class as well. Mukuro didn't also linger there.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked out of the teachers' room. The hallway was long and he steadily walked through it. He stopped in front of the room that indicated 2-A. there were chatting noises coming from inside. They seemed energetic. With a deep breath Tsuna opened the door of the classroom.<p>

The class became quiet as their homeroom teacher walked inside. Tsuna smiled pleasantly at them and went to the board writing his name.

"Hello everyone. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi your Japanese Language teacher and also your homeroom teacher."

He looked over the students. Most of them looked bored and some were looking out the window. Well it was expected. He noticed there were different variety of students but some of them were standing out from the rest.

One was a fairly good looking boy with silver hair and green eyes. His skin was white and there were multiple piercing on his ear. He seemed to have worn some punkish wrist bands on his hand and there was a scowl present on his face.

There was a spiky black haired boy who had a darker complexion. He must be very sporty. His eyes were brown and seemed to be enjoying himself. He must be a very easy going guy.

One girl was at the very back. She was looking at her desk with great interest. Only once she looked up. Tsuna was surprised to see that her eyes were violet like her hair. She seemed very shy. There was more to her than meets the eye.

Another girl seemed just her opposite with a bright smile. She sat at the front seat. Her dark brown hair was tied with a pony tail and a clip kept her bangs from falling on her face. She had dark brown colored eyes which was filled with enthusiasm.

The four of them were vastly different from one another but Tsuna somehow knew that something was bound to happen. He could tell from one look. He sighed. Teaching wasn't going to be easy for him. But he didn't mind the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is most likely going to be a family one but I want to put romance in it too. But I'm confused about who should be with Tsuna. So there is a poll. I don't mind yaoi or het couples so there will be both of them there. Do review and vote on the poll in my profile. Romance is there but not the main focus. It's important though. Please review and tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Choosing

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): None

Pairing(s): 27all for now

**Chapter One**

**Choosing  
><strong>

"Sensei I have a question!" One girl shot up her hand. Tsuna smiled pleasantly at her. She had long black curly hair with equally black colored eyes.

"Yes?" He got the attendance book out and saw her name. Kurokawa Hana. "What do you want to ask Kurokawa-san?"

"Why is Sawada-sensei wearing gym clothes on his first day?" She asked with a bored tone.

Tsuna was a bit surprised. He didn't think he would be asked that question. "Well I got drenched in the rain. Rokudo-sensei gave me his clothes." He then looked over the students. "Anymore questions? No? Then I'll start the attendance call."

Tsuna without caring for their opinions started to call the students names. Not many were absent today. He was a bit happy. Then he remembered that their class had started not too long ago. They shouldn't have any class representatives.

"Your class representatives haven't been chosen yet right?" Tsuna looked at the students for confirmation. Some who looked a bit interested nodded.

"Ah so who wants to be the female class representative?" He asked. There were murmurs of students talking. He looked around with slight interest. His eyes fixed on the girl who was looking at the desk. She slowly looked up to see the new teacher was staring at her direction. They had eye contact. Tsuna gave a small smile.

"How about…"

"Haru will be the representative!" a girl shot her hand up and said cheerfully effectively cutting his sentence.

"Oh." Tsuna looked away from the girl in the back and then at the girl who raised her hand. He quickly checked the attendance book. Dokuro Chrome and Miura Haru. "Then does anyone else have any objections? No? Then Miura-san will be the representative."

"Yay!" Haru stood up and looked straight at her new teacher.

'Too bad.' Tsuna thought. The girl seemed fine but overly cheerful. She would be a good representative. As for the other one, there needs to be someone who could take charge. Not many would take her seriously.

"Well who wants to be the male representative?" This time people seemed a bit conflicted. Tsuna looked around.

The students were talking but Tsuna was thinking. He noticed them all. He could choose the boy who looked cheerful. But his eyes fell on the boy who was scowling. He seemed to not care about what was happening around him.

"What about you?" Tsuna said while pointing at the boy. He looked at the attendance book to confirm his name. "Gokudera Hayato-kun?"

"Heh?" He raised his eyebrows. The whole class seemed to be whispering with each other. "What did you say?"

"I just asked you to be the representative. Since you are so uninterested in things I think it would be fine right?" Tsuna didn't give the dumbfounded kid any chance to reply. "No body's against it right? Then Miura-san and Gokudera-kun will be the representatives." He gave one last glance at the students.

"Then let's start the lesson."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he fixed the scattered papers on his desk. It was his first day and already so much work to do. It couldn't be helped. The other language teacher was on maternity leave. Apart from him she was the only other Japanese language teacher. So now he had to be the teacher of every class. That resulted in too much work. He pushed his reading glasses back a bit and pinched his nose. He hated paperwork.<p>

"Ku fu fu it seems Sawada-sensei is already piled up with papers."

Tsuna turned around to see Mukuro towering over him. His long hair fell on Tsuna's shoulder. He pushed the strands away. It was tickling him.

"Well it can't be helped." Tsuna sighed. "But it didn't mean I have to like it."

"True." Mukuro stood straight as Tsuna turned his chair around to face him. "How was your first class?"

"Well truthfully it's an odd feeling."

Mukuro seemed interested. "Oh, what happened?"

"Seems like I got myself some strange students." Tsuna shook his head. He could tell many things about a person just by seeing their expression. That's why he was quickly able to pinpoint the problem students.

"You seem distracted." Mukuro commented.

"Sorry I was sidetracked." Tsuna said and chuckled. "What about…" he was interrupted when there was a loud bang. He and Mukuro looked over to see what it was.

Kyoko looked embarrassed as the head Math teacher walked away fuming a bit. Apparently he had slammed some books on her table. Tsuna quickly walked over to her. He was a bit annoyed. The man was the head teacher but he didn't have any rights to do something like that.

"What's his problem?" Tsuna crossed his arms.

"Oh! Sawada-sensei!" Kyoko seemed even more embarrassed now. She fidgeted and put some strands of hair behind her ear to distract herself. "Sorry for the commotion."

"Ueda Taro." Mukuro said and the other two looked at him with surprise. He said his name with pure malice. "I hate his type. Always picking on other people because they are not very popular."

"No…" Kyoko started playing with the hem of her shirt. "It was my fault. The students can't understand me well I guess."

"Don't let it bother you Sasagawa-sensei." Mukuro said as he flipped his hair. Tsuna pushed his glasses back again.

"Don't you have paperwork to do as well?" he asked Mukuro. He sighed dramatically. "Sawada-sensei is cruel."

Kyoko laughed as the two male teachers went back to work. Tsuna sat on his chair and let his mind wonder. Since the three of them were the only young teachers of the same age they tended to talk together or just hang out. They had become friends.

He looked over to Mukuro who sat while lazing on his chair. He seemed friendly and nice but Tsuna knew something was wrong with him. He was not a nice person. In fact he just pretended to be because it somewhat amused him.

Kyoko was a beautiful woman. Many people got fooled thinking she didn't know the darkness of the world. But that wasn't true. She knew it all too well. And she fought against it.

Tsuna looked at her direction and she looked at her side. They had eye contact and he smiled and looked back to his papers. He didn't notice her blushing. Well everyone had secrets. And he was no exception.

The paper works were almost finished but his pen ran out of ink. He sighed and tried to take one absentmindedly but the penholder got pushed instead and it fell along with some books.

"Ah…" Tsuna rubbed his forehead. Then he bent down to pick all of them up. A book opened because of the fall. It was the attendance book. The page it flipped to was the one where the students names were written. He picked it up and put them all on the table. Then he pulled his glasses away from his face and held them in his hands.

"All the students faces were priceless." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>It was already lunch break when the work was finished. Tsuna was somewhat hungry so he opened his bento. It consisted of rice, egg rolls, various cute shaped yakitori and flower shaped sausages.<p>

"Wow that's a cute bento! Did your girlfriend make it for you?" Hearing a voice Tsuna turned around.

"Sasagawa-sensei!" He exclaimed. She just smiled at him. "No. Actually I made it. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh…" Kyoko seemed a bit surprised. "Sawada-sensei is a good cook then."

"Ah yes. My mother taught me." Tsuna said with a nostalgic sigh.

_"Tsu-kun remember to make everything with love…"_

"Sawada-sensei?" He heard Kyoko calling his name.

"Ah sorry. I was just remembering things." Tsuna dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Then he seriously looked at her. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Kyoko was a bit startled and was quiet for a bit. Then she realized she hadn't replied yet. "Oh! I don't mind."

Tsuna smiled as Kyoko pulled a chair and sat close to him. She started eating her own bento. Surprisingly she had a normal one.

"Then what happened with Ueda-sensei?" Tsuna asked while eating the egg rolls.

Kyoko hesitated a bit before answering. "He wanted me to take the survey papers today. But I refused it since I just gave them yesterday."

"Humn." It was tasty. He needed to make them exactly like this next time. "He just doesn't like the fact that you are a better teacher than him."

"That can't be true!" Kyoko looked down at her lap. She clenched her fists. It didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna. "I've been here for only a year."

"And I've just joined." He casually replied. "That doesn't matter. How was your day sensei?"

"Nothing important really. I'm the homeroom teacher of 2-C. There aren't many troubling students there unlike last year." She answered. Well last year was very hectic for her.

"Ku fu fu what are you two talking about?" Hearing the familiar laugh the two turned their heads to see Mukuro standing there. "Am I interrupting your lunch date?"

"It isn't a date." Kyoko quickly said. She blushed lightly. Tsuna noticed but he didn't care.

"If you insist." Mukuro shrugged. "Then you wouldn't mind if I joined yes?"

"Of course not." Tsuna replied. "So, what happened to your class?"

Mukuro sat down and pulled another chair to sit down. "Oya, mine?" He smiled. "It was fine."

Tsuna stopped eating and gave him a strange look that Mukuro couldn't decipher. "But you look annoyed. Something must have happened."

"How…?" He was surprised. Then he gave a smirk. "Ku fu fu fu…you really are interesting. It seems you aren't as naïve as you look."

"We aren't always what we appear from outside you know." Suddenly his voice became a few octave low and his eyes seemed to be a bit amber. But it was gone in a split second. "Then what is annoying you?"

Mukuro realized he was quiet. "The students that I have are mostly normal. Except for a select few. Then there is that Flan." His voice was filled with annoyance. "He really needs to be punished."

"Eh? Why is that?" Kyoko asked.

Mukuro crossed his arms. "He dared to call me a pineapple haired weirdo."

"I don't think that it's far from the truth." Tsuna muttered. But unfortunately Mukuro heard what he said.

"Oya oya to think Sawada-sensei would agree with that child."

Suddenly there was a crashing noise causing the three teachers to look for the source of the noise. There were piles of papers scattered on the floor. On top them a man was sprawled over them. Tsuna sighed. He put his bento on the desk and went to the man.

"Dino-san you really should watch where you're going." He crouched down to the level of the man on the ground.

"Ah...Tsuna!" The man, Dino looked up. He had blond hair which was styled to his right. His eye was chocolate brown which were behind his large framed glasses. "Sorry. I didn't get it why I slipped though."

Tsuna didn't say anything. He just helped him up. Mukuro and Kyoko also peeked to see who it was. Chiavarone Dino was one of the English teachers of the school. It was his fourth year of teaching here. Apparently he was one of the popular teachers around here.

"Oya? You two seem awfully friendly with each other." Mukuro commented.

"Well it can't be helped." Tsuna said while shrugging. Dino grinned. "We're cousins after all."

* * *

><p>Finally school was over. Tsuna chuckled when he remembered the faces of his colleagues when they discovered Dino and his relationship. Was it that hard to believe? He shook his head as he walked through the empty corridors. There weren't anyone there at this time. After a while he stopped walking.<p>

"Is there something you need from me?" He turned around.

There was a young man standing there. He had pitch black colored eyes with steel blue gray eyes. Instead of wearing his jacket like the usual students he flung it on his shoulders. There was an armband attached to his jacket. It spelled 'Discipline'.

'He looks exactly like the principal! No wait, he looks like his younger version.' Tsuna thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy said his name with his cold and emotionless voice.

"Shouldn't it be sensei?" Tsuna added. He got no reply.

"I saw you save the child." Tsuna was surprised. 'When did he?'

The boy didn't seem to notice his moment of confusion. "You did it in a way that would seem natural. But I can tell. There is something different."

"What do you mean?"

"Fight me." He pulled out two steel tonfa's from inside his coat.

"Huh?" Tsuna was bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. Anyway seems like Hibari, Chrome and surprisingly Yamamoto is winning the poll! Please vote and review! The poll will most likely close when I publish chapter five. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed! Please review this one too! <strong>


	3. Celebration

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

Pairing(s): 27all for now

Warnings: None

**Chapter Two**

**Celebration**

Tsuna noticed the way the boy clutched his weapons. Tonfa's. Really? He seemed eager to fight. He would attack any minute given his body posture and the way he was slowly moving. It was like a carnivorous animal trying to slowly approach its prey and lung at it.

"Fight you?" Tsuna asked as if he couldn't understand what the boy was saying. He looked down at his watch. It was getting late. He had so much reviewing to do.

The boy looked very annoyed. "Don't act like a pathetic herbivore and fight me." He narrowed his eyes showing he was quite serious.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that. "Herbivore? As far as I can remember, I eat meat. But if that's how you address people then what can I do?" He shrugged. "I don't have the time to deal with you nor do I want to fight. Ciao."

Seeing that his prey was leaving the boy being very irritated, decided to attack. At this time of the night no one was present in the school. The discipline will not be disrupted. He used his speed as an advantage and tried to strike the new teacher. But the teacher dodged his attack in a quick motion and grabbed his hands. Then he slammed him to the nearest wall using one hand while the other grabbed his neck.

"Respect your teachers will you?" The teacher said as his voice was two octaves lower than before. The boy was momentarily surprised. "I have things to do than play around with someone who thinks of himself as the top Carnivore." He kept saying as he let go of the boy hands and neck entirely.

The boy's eye became visibly a little wider than before. But when he looked back at the annoying teacher he was gone. He huffed. Damn him. He started going back to his office. The new teacher acted like he knew him. He didn't. Surely he will be bitten to death next time.

* * *

><p>Tsuna gave wary sigh. The prefect was a bloodthirsty one. Not to mention strong. If he wasn't so adapt at fighting people like him then he wouldn't have been able to keep up. Interesting and annoying.<p>

Tsuna lived in an apartment complex which was close to the school. It took him fifteen minutes to get to it. His apartment was on the second floor. It was already evening so Tsuna strolled at a slow pace. He was standing before the door. He took out his key and was about to open it when he felt another presence near him.

"Oh Sawada-san you're finally back!" He heard a feminine elderly voice. Tsuna turned around and saw Kamikaze Kaori, one of the residents of the apartment complex.

"Kamikaze-san." Tsuna bowed respectfully to the elderly woman. She was in her sixties and liked to have small talk with everyone. He suspected that she was lonely and liked to feel needed.

"Such a lovely young man!" She beamed at him. She found him to be a very nice man.

"Did you need something?" He asked already knowing that she had just come to talk to him.

"No no dear I had just baked some cake earlier. I wanted to give some to you." She said as she handed him a bento box she had with her.

Tsuna was honestly surprised. "Tha-thank you." He sincerely said and gave a small smile. He wasn't used to such kindness.

"Dear I just hope you find a nice and beautiful woman to settle down with." She said as she shook her head. She looked a bit nostalgic. "You remind me of my youngest son who died in an accident when he was 19 years old." She smiled a pained one. Then she patted Tsuna's head.

"Kamikaze-san…" He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry dear for talking like that." Kamikaze-san quickly wiped the tears that almost fell. "But you just seem so sad sometimes. You're in the prime of your youth! So cheer up! I'll be going now." With one last glance at him she walked away to her own apartment.

Tsuna stood before his door for a few seconds being stunned. Then he shook his head and entered his apartment. He threw his wet clothes inside the washing machine and made himself an espresso coffee as he wore his night clothes. He decided to throw in Mukuro's clothes in the washing machine too. He would give them back tomorrow.

While he was taking a sip of his coffee and finishing up his paperwork his eyes landed on the box with the cakes. He stopped his work and opened the box. The freshly baked cake gave off a sweet aroma. He took one and gave a bite.

"It's good."

Just then his phone rang. Tsuna quickly went to it. When he saw the caller ID he smiled.

"Hello?"

"Tsuna-kun! How are you doing? Everything's alright, right?" the person on the other side asked.

"Everythings fine. Nothing to worry about."

The person on the other side was quiet for some time. Then he asked in a soft voice, "Did something happen?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Nothing that you should be worried about Enma-kun. Tell me how are you doing?"

* * *

><p>On the next day Tsuna thankfully made it on time. When he reached the teacher's room he greeted enthusiastically by Sasagawa-sensei.<p>

"Sawada-sensei good morning!" She greeted him.

"Good morning to you too Sasagawa-sensei." He greeted back as he sat down on his chair. Like yesterday another huge amount of papers were stacked on his desk. He sighed.

"This must be tiring for you." She mused.

"Well I certainly can't say that I'm enjoying this." Tsuna said. Kyoko giggled and went back to her own desk. He started doing his paper works. While doing them his thoughts went back to the prefect that he met yesterday. He looked just like the principal's younger version. They must be related. Tsuna remembered hearing something like this before.

_"And there's also that infuriating nephew of the principal."_

_"Kyoya-san is a very hard working student."_

Mukuro and Kyoko were talking about that before. Since the principal's name was Hibari Fong then his name must be Hibari Kyoya.

"The day just started and you're already doing paperwork?" He heard Mukuro's voice from behind him. He turned his chair around and saw him standing there.

"Good morning Rokudo-sensei." Tsuna greeted.

"Come now, don't call me that anymore. We've been acquainted for some time now; we should be calling each other by our names." Mukuro shrugged. "Here I'll start by calling you Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I don't mind but you should just call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied as he glanced at the clock on the wall. His class starts in about ten minutes later.

"But that's what everyone calls you back home right?" Mukuro said.

Before Tsuna could reply anything he felt someone approaching them. With a corner of his eyes he saw that Mukuro noticed too.

"Miura Haru is here to report!" Haru said as she stood before her homeroom teacher. She noticed Mukuro standing there. "Good morning Sawada-sensei, Rokudo-sensei!"

Mukuro just nodded.

"Good morning to you too." Tsuna gave a small smile at her direction and peeked behind her. There was no one else. "Miura-san you're alone?" he asked.

"Yap!" She cheerfully replied. Then a scowl formed on her cute face. "Gokudera-san said rude things to Haru and stormed off saying he didn't agree to become the representative." Haru seemed angry.

"I see. Don't worry he'll come around."

"If sensei says so!" Haru beamed with joy and handed the sheets Tsuna had given them to fill yesterday. "Here you are sensei!"

"Thank you for your hard work." Tsuna took the papers from her hands.

"Then Haru will go back to class!" Then the girl went away. She was energetic alright. But it seemed like she was forcing herself to be energetic to forget about some deep pain she was experiencing.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "You made Gokudera Hayato a representative?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mukuro's question. "Why?"

Mukuro flipped his hair. He did not like him. Tsuna saw clear irritation on his face. "He's an annoying pest."

Tsuna laughed. "Did he call you something related to a certain fruit?"

Mukuro looked annoyed. Tsuna shook his head. Honestly, Mukuro should already be used to this by now. His hair did resemble kind of a certain fruit.

"Sawada-sensei you made Miura-san the representative?"

The two young teachers saw Kyoko approaching them. Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "Why? I think she's doing a good job."

Kyoko shook her head. "No it's just that she was always in her own little world. I didn't think that she'd agree to become a representative." Oh, so she knows something or guessed something about that girl, Tsuna thought.

"I see. Something must have changed." He mused. Then he looked back at Kyoko's face to see if something changed. She looked confused. She didn't know.

"Ku fu fu does it matter Tsunayoshi-kun? She's doing a good job and that's what matters." Mukuro shrugged.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna had nothing more to say. He really didn't care.

"Eh? When did you two start talking by for first name basis?" Kyoko seemed surprised. Tsuna looked over to her. She seemed to be feeling genuinely bad for some reason.

"Just now." Mukuro casually replied. "I could start calling you Kyoko-san if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all." She seemed delighted. She then looked back at Tsuna and looked kind of embarrassed. "Is it alright if I call you Tsuna-kun?"

"I don't mind." Tsuna gave a small smile. He then noticed the clock. He's class should be starting about now. He fixed his tie. Just then he remembered that he forgot to give Mukuro back the clothes he had borrowed. He quickly bent down to grab the paper bag with the clothes.

"Mukuro your clothes." He pushed the bag on his hands. "Well my class should be starting about now. I should be going there. See you later." He paused. "Mukuro and Kyoko-chan." Then he walked away without hearing their reply.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was surprisingly a very good teacher. He was becoming their favorite at a quick rate. His first class was over. Since he was the only language teacher he had classes with every section. It was quickly becoming tiring for him. There were two others. One on maternity leave and one had just quit a while ago.<p>

"Seriously they need to hire someone else to help me." He muttered. He was going to class 2-C, Kyoko's class. Suddenly he felt something heading towards him at full speed. Even before he knew it, he had caught it. He looked down at his hand. It was a baseball.

"What?"

"Ha ha! Nice reflexes Sensei!" He heard someone talk. Tsuna looked at his side. A boy was standing behind the window. He recognized the boy instantly as Yamamoto Takeshi from his class. He was wearing a baseball team uniform. It was ragged a bit and dusty as well.

"You play baseball?" He had guessed that the boy was an athlete.

"Yap! I love baseball." He cheerily replied. Tsuna didn't like the smile. He threw the ball towards him which he caught easily.

"Be careful where you throw these." Tsuna told him. "Someone could get hurt."

"Sure sensei!" Yamamoto replied with a grin and walked away. Back to practice he presumed.

Tsuna couldn't shake off the odd feeling. Somehow the boy's laugh seemed forced and somewhat fake. Something was definitely wrong here. He wasn't feeling as happy go lucky as he was showing. Tsuna gave one last glance at his direction before he started to head towards the class.

Kyoko's class was actually very nice. There weren't many problem students around here. He looked over them. They were well behaved and somewhat nice. All and all quite boring. His class was much more interesting.

"Then I'll see you later guys." Tsuna was about to exit the class when someone called out to him.

"Sawada-sensei." The voice was very melodious and feminine. He turned around to see a girl with sea greenish hair with clear deep blue colored eyes. Tsuna recognized the girl as Nero Yuni, the class representative.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your book." She handed the book to him.

"Thank you." Tsuna said. In reply Yuni gave a breathtaking smile. He was struck but quickly came back to his senses. He nodded and left the room before anyone could say anything. He tried to keep the blush that was forming on his face down. Well maybe he was wrong. There was someone interesting there after all.

It was after lunch time. Tsuna was heading to another class. Then he noticed something. The hall was unusually quiet. The area seemed deserted. He shook his head and headed to his class anyway. When he rounded the corner he was face to face with the prefect.

"Does this happen when you're around Kyoya-kun? That is your name right?"

Kyoya gave an impassive stare and didn't reply. Tsuna stared back. "I will surely bite you to death. But now isn't the perfect time."

"I see. Good luck trying then." Tsuna replied and walked away. He had better things to do than have a fight with a brat.

* * *

><p>"Well Tsuna why the long face? This is to celebrate the joining of new teachers!" Dino beamed as he took another glass of wine. Tsuna grimaced.<p>

It was supposed to be for that but Tsuna knew the teachers just came here to drink as much as they could. It was just a drinking party and everyone was drinking like mad. It was getting too wild here.

"Dino-san maybe you shouldn't drink that much." He said as he took another sip.

"You should be having fun little brother!" Dino had clogged down another glass.

"Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun aren't you the party pooper." Mukuro was enjoying this too. He looked at Kyoko who was already quite intoxicated. The teachers were all mostly drunk and were fooling around and singing.

"I'm not going to be the one who's going to have a head ache you know."

"Well than maybe we should have challenge to see who can drink the most." Mukuro gave a feral grin. "Ku fu fu I must say my alcohol tolerance is quite high."

"Is that so?" Tsuna chuckled. "Then don't feel bad when you lose."

Kyoko noticed them having a drinking contest and she started cheering them on. The other teachers noticed as well. They started betting. Thankfully the principal wasn't there. The contest was a long one and by the time Tsuna won most teachers had passed out from drinking too much.

"You're… the.. b...est brother… in the world!" Dino said with his drunken slurry voice.

"I get it!" Tsuna sighed as he dialed Romario-san's number and pushed Dino off him. He did not sign up to baby sit drunken people. But seeing that he was one of the only people who was still sober, he had to get his co-workers home.

Kyoko's younger brother who was a third year high schooler came to pick up his sister. Honestly Tsuna was a bit disappointed to meet him. The boy who was called Sasagawa Ryohei was good looking and manly but didn't seem quite related to the beautiful and elegant Kyoko. In the end Tsuna was stuck with Mukuro who lived alone and no one knew where he lived.

"Damn I knew something was going to happen." Tsuna muttered under his breath as he carried the blue haired man to his own apartment bridal style.

Somehow he managed to be unseen from his neighbors seeing as though it was already past midnight. He put Mukuro down on the floor and got his keys out. Fumbling a bit he finally managed to open the door to his apartment. He then carried Mukuro to his bed and put him there.

Mukuro was soundly asleep. Tsuna sighed. Now he had to sleep on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable though. But he just couldn't let his guest sleep on the couch since he had passed out from drinking too much.

He turned around to leave but suddenly he slipped and banged his head on the bed.

"Ouch." He rubbed his forehead. He had thought he got rid of his clumsiness a while back but apparently not. Slowly he stood up and noticed that Mukuro had turned to his direction. In the dim night light Tsuna thought he looked very attractive. He moved some strands of hair away from his face. Then he got out of the room. He wanted to sleep.

The next day Mukuro woke up from an extremely bad headache inside an unfamiliar room. He couldn't remember how he got here. His instincts were dulled because of the pain.

He got down from the bed and went near the door. He clutched the handle and opened the door in one swipe. The smell of toast and coffee filled his nostrils.

"Mukuro you're awake." He heard a familiar voice call out. He walked inside the room and saw Tsuna making breakfast. He didn't look like someone who had consumed a lot of alcohol last night.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro was confused. Tsuna turned around. He went near him and rushed him to sit down at the small table. Then he put a bacon sandwich with a strong black coffee for Mukuro and himself.

Then he sat down in front of him. "You were drunk from partying too much last night and passed out. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here. You should eat this. It helps the headache."

"Ku fu fu…you don't seem to be in any discomfort." Mukuro mused as he took a sip of the coffee. It was actually very good.

"That's because I never get drunk. No matter how much I drink." Tsuna replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Mukuro raised his eye brow. "How very con…" He stopped midway and stared behind Tsuna.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna called out. He was acting like there was someone unpleasant standing behind him. When he called out he seemed to have come back to reality. "Are you….Okay?"

Mukuro was quiet for a minute. "Ku fu…of course." He took a sip from his cup.

Tsuna didn't believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the late update! My national exams are over (yay) I will be able to update again. The poll is still open guys. I will remind you that romance and whatnot will come later as it isn't the main focus of the story but it's still important. Apparently Hibari is at first place, Mukuro second and Chrome third. If you want it to change keep voting! The poll will close when I publish chapter six. <strong>

**Anyway thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you review this chapter too because it will motivate me!**


	4. Accident

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gokudera's bad language

**Chapter Three**

**Accident**

Tsuna was sure Mukuro was lying about being fine. But since he looked clearly disturbed he didn't bring it up again.

"How is it?"

Mukuro was just sipping his coffee. He seemed too immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tsuna's question. Whatever he had seen had shocked him quiet a bit.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna called again. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts this time.

"You were saying something Tsunayoshi-kun?" He asked with a small smile.

Tsuna just shook his head. "I asked how the food tasted."

"Oh." He made an 'O' with his mouth. Then he smirked. "It tastes very nice. I should say but unfortunately my head hurts too much to say anymore."

"Whatever. Did you forget we still have classes to take today?" Tsuna had finished his meal rather quickly. He was standing up. "You should finish this and I don't know, get ready."

Mukuro groaned. The food was helping but he obviously had a big headache. Then there was the fact that he was still in yesterday's clothes. Tsuna had already taken a bath and was getting ready. He would have given him some of his clothes but he was a bit taller than him. Mukuro decided that he would not change and go like this anyway.

Tsuna and Mukuro both walked to school. When they went to the teacher's room they saw a very interesting scene. Everyone was moving along and working with a scowl. It was evident that they were feeling the after effect of the party.

"Ku fu fu…Well that's certainly interesting." Mukuro commented as he went to his own desk. Tsuna just shook his head. He was enjoying the fact that everyone was having a hangover. Tsuna just went to his desk and groaned. Paperwork.

"Tsuna!" He heard someone call him from behind. He turned around to see his cousin Dino. He wasn't looking too good.

"Dino-san! What's wrong?" Tsuna was quickly by his side as Dino was about to slip. "Careful!"

"Thanks little bro!" Dino stood up. Hr then rubbed his head. He was having a major headache too. "My head hurts too much. What do I do?"

Tsuna sighed. "I told you not to drink too much. Just drink some strong coffee. That should help ease your pain."

"Thanks."

Then there was the clicking of heels. Not many teachers wore shoes like that. Tsuna turned around and saw Kyoko coming their way. She seemed to be suffering from a bad hangover as well.

"Tsuna-kun, you seem fine." She said being surprised. If she remembered correctly he had drank a lot.

"If it isn't Sasagawa-sensei." Dino smiled. Kyoko then noticed him standing there. She smiled back politely.

"Good morning Chiavarone -sensei." She greeted him. "Are you all right?"

"Nah. Just like everyone else." Dino shook his head. Then he looked at Tsuna. "Not everyone can be like this guy." He poked Tsuna's ribs.

"Ow!"

Kyoko seemed confused. "I don't understand."

"He never gets drunk. Ever. Just like our teacher." Dino informed her. "I'm so jealous!"

Kyoko nodded in understanding. Tsuna just rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. Sheesh if he didn't move now he'd be late for his classes.

"Honestly you should have listened to me. I don't have time now. Just take some pills and go to class." Tsuna shook his head and walked out of the room.

Inside the classroom there was a huge commotion. Tsuna could hear it even from outside. He wondered what could be wrong. Without pondering about it too much he just opened the door. The whole class became quiet as they saw him.

"What's going on here?" He asked. The students looked at each other. It seemed they were unsure how to explain. Tsuna looked closely and saw that Gokudera and Miura were both exchanging heated glares.

"Miura-san, Gokudera-kun explain." Tsuna looked at the two of them with raising his eyebrow. Gokudera gave a heated glare at his direction before pushing past him and getting out of the door.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun! Come back here!" Tsuna yelled after him but he was already gone. He sighed and looked back at the students. "What happened?"

The students didn't know how to explain. They looked at Haru.

"Gokudera-san is being rude again!" Haru exclaimed. "He makes Haru so mad!" She huffed. "Haru only asked Gokudera-san to help Haru in assigning duties. But he threw all the papers away. Then Haru got mad and yelled at Gokudera-san."

"I see." Tsuna sighed. "I'll deal with this. Everyone get back to your seats."

Tsuna shook his head. Gokudera really was a problem child. He knew something like this could occur but didn't think it would be like this. Maybe he had to do something about it. But first he had to finish the next class.

It was with class 3-B, Mukuro's class. He was actually very interested in seeing what type of students that class was filled with. Mukuro seemed to be very annoyed with some of the students.

He was walking through the empty hallway when he overheard some students talking. Tsuna assumed they were students. He looked at his wristwatch. Hmn, there was still time before the class started. He could check it out.

Deciding to see what it was about he walked towards the source. He was on the second floor. They seemed to be coming from the ground. He went to the nearest window and looked down. It seemed Gokudera was surrounded by a bunch of delinquents.

Tsuna mused how they survived with Kyoya still there. He must have overlooked them. He tried to hear what they were talking about. Apparently they were in an argument where Gokudera was glaring and talking back. He didn't seem like he cared and acted like he could take them on. But what kind of teacher would he be if he didn't stop this type of brawls?

* * *

><p>Gokudera was pissed. Today was just not his day. First it was the annoying idiotic girl. She kept talking in third person and told him to help her. Like fuck he would! Who the fuck said that he accepted the position? Then he had stormed out of the room bumping with their air head of a teacher. He looked pathetic and weak. And now these pathetic punks thought they could teach him a lesson.<p>

Gokudera gave a feral grin. Well he could vent his annoyance using them as an excuse.

"Punk you think you're so cool? Huh?" Dumb jock no 1 snarled.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?" Dumb jock no 2 looked very pissed.

"Let's teach him a lesson." Dumb jock no 3 said licking his lips.

The three idiots were getting ready. They pulled out the knife they had hidden under their shirts. Gokudera looked annoyed and he scowled at their direction. Then he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Fuck off." He gave a chilling glare which made the three idiots lose a bit of their confidence. But they quickly regained them.

"Shut up!" Dumb jock no 3 said and lunged. The other two followed suit. Gokudera looked at their general direction for a second before pulling out his weapons.

The idiot trio looked at Gokudera's hands and saw a bunch of dynamites. He lighted them using the cigar.

"Blow away!" He said before throwing the dynamites at them. The three idiots didn't even get a chance to run. They got hit and instantly got knocked out as the dynamites exploded sleeping gas.

When they fell Gokudera gave a scowl at their direction. "Fucking idiots ruining my day…"

"Well I never would have guessed that you ditched class just so you could have a fight with a bunch of delinquents."

Gokudera quickly turned around and saw his so-called homeroom teacher standing there looking unimpressed. How did he get here?

"What do you want?" He spat.

The teacher just arced an eyebrow. "Today your behavior was unacceptable. You not only avoided your representative duties but also hindered the class."

Gokudera scowled and looked away. "Why the fuck should I care?"

"You did accept the role. Is it not your responsibility to see through it?"

"I never accepted the responsibility!"

"I don't recall you having said that you didn't want to be the representative…" Tsuna mused. "I never expected you to be like this Gokudera-kun." He looked disappointed.

"Shut up! What do you know about me?" Gokudera was trembling in rage.

Tsuna looked at the boy with uninterest. "Enough to say that you're a spoilt child who only learned to run away from reality and doing reckless stunts."

"What did you say?" He was ready to jump at him.

"Honestly I thought you were better than this. I suppose I was expecting too much. I don't have much time to babysit you." Tsuna coldly said leaving a stunned Gokudera behind.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the students of Mukuro's class. Honestly speaking, they were very interesting too. He could see the Head prefect glaring at him; Kyoko's little brother Sasagawa Ryohei, and some other interesting students looking at him with interest.<p>

One of them had white hair and purple colored eyes. There was a purple colored tattoo under his left eye. He was smiling cheerfully while secretly popping marshmallows in his mouth. Then there was a blond boy with a curl on his hair. He had ash colored eyes. He seemed bored and there was a lollipop inside his mouth. There was also a boy with teal colored hair and eyes. He looked emotionless. Tsuna was sure they were foreigners. Most likely Italian. He just knew.

There was this red headed boy whose eyes were hidden behind his glasses. He looked a bit skittish. There was also this redheaded girl who seemed to have no regard for anyone.

Their names were respectively Byakuran Gesso, Spanner, Fran, Irie Shoichi and M.M. Interesting names.

"Hello class, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll be teaching you Japanese language. If you cannot understand something then feel free to ask." He gave a pleasant smile and opened the text book.

Suddenly a hand shot up. Tsuna was surprised to see it was Fran. "Yes? You have something to ask?"

"Well New Sensei what happened to the Banshee-sensei?" He asked.

Tsuna was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Umnnnn…" Byakuran smiled. "I think Fran-kun just wanted to ask what happened to the previous teacher, Tsuna-sensei."

"Ah he quit." Tsuna couldn't remember if he asked them to call him by his name. But he didn't correct this as he could tell the boy would just ignore it.

"Stop asking questions and get on with the lesson." A very irritated Kyoya hissed. He was only here to observe the herbivore closely.

"Why so angry Hibari-chan?" Byakuran asked with a pout.

"The demon-prefect is scary." Fran said but Tsuna could tell that he wasn't feeling anything from his facial expression.

"I'll bite you to death marshmallow-herbivore!" The boy hissed. He had already stood up and pulled out his tonfa's

"Extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed as he too stood up. "Let's have an Extreme match!"

Kyoya glared at his direction. He hated this idiot.

"EEEh!" Shoichi who was next to Byakuran exclaimed. "Please stop it." He whimpered as he clutched his stomach. If they start fighting then the classroom would be destroyed.

"Why are you worried Shoichi?" Spanner asked. He could care less.

"Ooh!" Byakuran seemed to be having fun. "Did Hibari-chan attend today's class so he could evaluate Tsuna-sensei?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes in response. He was surely going to bite this herbivore to death. But before Hibari could attack anyone or there was a commotion, Tsuna slammed his book on the teacher's table. Everyone was started and they quietly looked at the teacher.

"Please be seated everyone. I'll start the lesson now." Tsuna said with a smile. The students quietly obeyed.

"Sensei there are flowers dancing around you." Fran told him.

Tsuna ignored the comment and carried on.

* * *

><p>"Your class is quite interesting." Tsuna commented. It was lunch time once again. The three of them were sitting together.<p>

Mukuro twitched. "The entire annoying bunch together I'd say." His headache had lessened.

"But they are all good students!" Kyoko protested. Most of them were in her class last year.

Dino wanted to tag along with them but the English teacher was busy with paperwork.

"Enough about those annoyers." Mukuro waved his hand as though he was swatting away flies. "I heard there was a commotion in your class in the morning."

"Did something happen?" Kyoko looked concerned.

Tsuna sighed. He wasn't interested in reciting that story. But Mukuro would not leave him alone.

"Gokudera-kun and Miura-san had a fight."

"Ku fu fu… I told you that boy was trouble." Mukuro smiled. "Last year he transferred here. Just because he's grades are good he was able to stay even with all the destruction he caused."

"Gokudera-kun is a genius. He's good in everything and I'm sure he's a good kid." Kyoko told them. She stopped eating and looked at her lap. "He just needs time to adjust."

Tsuna doesn't reply. He puts the Onigiri inside his mouth. It was salty.

* * *

><p>It was time to leave. Tsuna looked over his desk. There was less paper than yesterday. He was feeling better as they were finishing up nicely.<p>

"Sawada-sensei!" he heard someone call him. He turned around to see it was Nezu-sensei.

"Yes?"

"The Principal would like to see you."

Tsuna was more confused than ever. Why would the principal want to see him?

"Oya oya, what is this? Did you do something bad Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked from behind him. He was just about to leave. He wore the same clothes for two days straight. He wanted to go home early.

"I don't remember anything happening." Tsuna pondered about what the Principal could possibly want. He was that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Maybe it's nothing important." Kyoko wondered. Then she looked at Tsuna and gave an angelic smile. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded to the both of them before walking away.

"Goodnight." Tsuna waved at her.

"I shall take my leave as well." Mukuro said. Tsuna waved him bye as well. Then he took a deep breath and headed for the Principal's office.

Tsuna knocked on the door softly. There was an immediate reply for him to come inside. The principal's office was very clean and organized. There was a picture of a Chinese dragon behind the principal's chair. The principal looked calm as always. There was a hot teapot on the table.

"Sawada-sensei please sit down." The Principal smiled gently as always as he motioned for him to sit down on the chair opposite of him.

"Thank you." Tsuna bowed in courtesy and sat down. "Did the principal need me for something?"

"Oh no no." The Principal waved it off. "I just wanted to ask about how you liked working here so far."

"I quite like it here. Teaching is very fun." Tsuna replied.

The Principal just quietly observed the man before him. He took a deep breath. "You are Reborn's student, right Sawada-sensei?"

Tsuna was surprised about him knowing this fact. "Yes, but how did you know Principal?"

"Please just call me Fon. Principal seems too formal. He and I are friends from school." He stopped as though he was remembering the past. "He said he had an interesting student."

"Oh." Tsuna was embarrassed for some odd reason. He never thought he'd meet one of Reborn's friends here.

Fon smiled. Then he looked at him with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if my nephew has done something."

"What?" Tsuna was startled. How did he know about that?

"I know that child very well. He picks a fight with everyone. Do not mind his behavior."

"No it's all right. I understand how he is." Tsuna quickly said.

Fon nodded. "I hope I haven't taken too much of your time."

"Not at all Fon-san." Tsuna stood up. "Well then I'll be leaving first." He nodded and walked out of the room.

When Fon was sure the young man was at a distance he poured some green tea for himself. "Hmn, he turned out to be an interesting man indeed Reborn."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking through the empty corridor. Everyone was gone. He hoped not to see the prefect now. He wasn't in the mood at all. He remembered that he had forgotten his bag in the teacher's room. He walked towards that direction first. It was just ahead. He quickly opened the door and picked up his bag when he heard that peculiar hissing noise.<p>

"What is that?" He asked.

The noise seemed to be coming from a room close by. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. Would he check it out or not? With few minutes of hesitation he finally decided to see what it was.

He followed the noise. It was getting louder as he came closer. After a while he stopped in front the room which the noise seemed to have originated from. It was the school Chemistry lab.

'What is someone doing here in the middle of the night?' Tsuna thought before opening the door and entering.

Tsuna never expected to see Gokudera doing a science experiment in the middle of the night in school.

There he was standing before the chemical bottles. He was experimenting something. Tsuna noticed the dynamites littered on the table. He was so absorbed in whatever chemicals he was making that he didn't notice Tsuna entering.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked him.

Gokudera was so surprised that he almost dropped the vile he was holding in his hand. He was too shocked to say anything.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "What are you doing at school at this time Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera gritted his teethes. "It's none of your business."

"Actually it is. Your one of my students that means you're my responsibility."

"Shut up! Stop your fucking preaching! It's annoying."

Tsuna frowned. "Call it whatever you want. But what are you doing in the middle of the night? Are you honestly making dynamites?"

"And what if I am? What would you do about it?" There was a sign of madness in his eyes. It was like he would be doing something dangerous.

"You can't be thinking of doing something crazy are you?" Tsuna looked quizzically at him. "I can't let you do that."

"The hell you will!" Gokudera shouted. Then he pulled out some dynamites from his clothes.

'How did he hide them?' Tsuna thought. Gokudera threw some of them towards him and he quickly dodged. The dynamites exploded. There was no sleeping gas this time.

"What is with the students of this school?" Tsuna asked as he dodged another set of dynamites. "Are they always trying to kill their teachers?"

"Hold still!" Gokudera couldn't hit the target. The man was skillfully dodging every dynamite. It was an amazing feat as they were inside a room.

"Stop this Gokudera-kun before something happens." Tsuna said.

"You stop your meddling! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He accidently thew a bunch of dynamites towards the explosive chemicals. Both of their eyes went wide. The dynamite fell on them and they exploded with a bang and started a fire.

Gokudera was very close to the table where the fire started. Because of it he became trapped by the raging fire. The fire started spreading rapidly. He stood like a fool unable to move. He could feel the all consuming heat coming towards him. The smoke of the burning chemicals along with the heat of the fire was too much and he fainted.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up there was only white. 'Am I dead?' Gokudera asked himself. But slowly his eyes adjusted and he could make outlines once again. Judging by the patterns he concluded it was actually a ceiling. He looked around and saw that he was lying on a hospital bed and there was someone sitting beside his bed.<p>

"You woke up."

Gokudera couldn't believe that it was that idiotic new teacher of the school. He looked a bit tired and worn out. It was as if he hadn't slept last nice.

"What happened?"

Tsuna gave a tired smile. "You inhaled too much smoke and fainted. You were too fatigued."

"What about the fire?"

"It wasn't that big so I was able to extinguish it with minimal damage. It'll be fixed in no time."

Gokudera was quiet for some time. He didn't know what to say. He looked at the man sitting beside the bed. He could have left him alone. He could have run away. But he risked his life to protect his. Why?

"Why did you save me?" his voice was but a whisper but Tsuna heard him clearly.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because I tried to kill you. Why did you still bother?"

Tsuna stared at the boy for a long time. It seemed that he couldn't trust anyone and had made a barrier around him. He pushed people away because he was afraid of getting hurt. He reminded him of someone.

"Because…I'm your Teacher." He smiled. "Believing in their students…that's what they do."

Gokudera was speechless. He lowered his eyes and looked at his clenched hands. Then he felt someone put his hand on his head. It was warm and very inviting. He didn't want to lose this warmth.

* * *

><p><em>"You, why are you still here? I thought you left." A bruised and beaten young Tsuna was looking up. There was a man standing there. He was wearing black colored complete expensive suit with a black fedora with a yellow stripe. He had two curly sideburns. He was smirking.<em>

_"Heh. You can't get rid of me that easily Dame-Tsuna."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm your teacher."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. But I was busy. Anyway about the romance poll the votes are,<strong>

**Hibari- 26**

**Mukuro- 17**

**Chrome-11**

**Yamamoto-11**

**And everyone else has loo less votes  
><strong>

**If you want to change the rankings then keep voting on the poll. Only 2 chapters to go. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this too!**


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): None

**Chapter Four**

**Revelations**

"Eh! What's wrong with your hand Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked when she looked at his hands. He had bandaged both of them.

Tsuna just smiled sheepishly. "Well there was an accident…" he trailed off.

"Whoah!" Dino was walking though there when he noticed the bandages on Tsuna's hands. "Little bro did you burn your hands while cooking?" He peered from behind. "Let me see." He said and grabbed his brother's hands. "This is bad. You won't be able to do much with these hands." He seemed worried as he looked over the bandages.

Tsuna sighed as he pulled his hands from his brother's grip. "I know. I'll just order some food. You worry too much."

"Of course I do!" Dino just shook his head. "You shouldn't have to order any food…" Then something seemed to click in Dino head as he suddenly seemed happy. "I know! You don't have to little bro! You could just come over to my place! I could cook for you!"

"Errr…" Tsuna grimaced imagining clumsy Dino in a kitchen. The image was too terrifying. If he actually started cooking then… Tsuna would have burn marks on more than just his hands. "No thanks. I'll just order some food." He quickly said.

"Hey! What's with the pause?" Dino pouted a bit. "Fine Romario will cook for you. You should just come over." He just looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay okay. I will." Tsuna sighed in defeat. Dino could be so persistent sometimes. He just shook his head. Then he heard someone chuckle and turned around to see Kyoko smiling.

"You two are close." She said.

"Well I guess we shared the same scary experience so…" Dino just laughed. "We naturally got closer."

"Is that so?" As Kyoko marveled on their likeliness Tsuna looked at Dino with something akin to regret. Dino caught that and smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you. Why are you trying to talk to me you retard." A young Tsuna glared at a young Dino.<em>

"_What's with animosity?" Dino laughed. "We're supposed to be brothers right?"_

"_No I don't think so." Tsuna kept on glaring. "I don't have any interest in being brothers with you."_

"_Hey you shouldn't be fighting like that." Dino said as he pulled Tsuna out of the alleyway. Tsuna just snatched his arm away from his grip. His forehead was bleeding and his knuckles were oozing blood for fighting too much._

"_Don't touch me." Tsuna snarled and walked away._

* * *

><p>"Cheer up Lil bro." He proceeded to rub Tsuna's head affectionately. "Told you to forget about that. It doesn't matter anymore. See ya." Dino winked as he went back to his own desk.<p>

"Quite friendly with each other, aren't you two?"

Tsuna snapped out of his trance and looked behind him to see Mukuro making his way towards them. He was looking rather sleep deprived and kind of messy. His pineapple style on the head seemed a little off.

"Oh Mukuro-kun!" Kyoko's worry could be heard from her voice. "What happened to you? Even Tsuna-kun was in an accident today."

"I just couldn't get enough sleep. That's all." Then he gave a very much weird smirk which he usually gives. Then he looked over to Tsuna's hands. "Ku fu fu… I didn't think you'd be that careless cooking Tsunayoshi-kun. I recall you being quite an expert in the kitchen."

He suddenly grabbed Tsuna's hands and seemed to be looking over something critically. "These don't seem like…."

"Well it happens to the best of us." Tsuna said as he pulled his hands away and gave a cryptic smile at his direction. "I hope your nightmares leave you alone though. You look awful."

"Perhaps you should drink warm milk before going to bed. I heard it helps." Kyoko sweetly suggested. "It helped me."

Mukuro just stared at Tsuna quietly. The he looked at Kyoko and gave an equally sweet smile, which was more disturbing than innocent. "Thank you for your suggestion but I don't think that will make them go away though."

Tsuna looked at his direction for a second before looking back at the clock. This was not the time."I feel like the only thing I'm doing these days is watching the two of you and the clock." He sighed and went to get the attendance book from his desk.

"Ku fu fu…. Glad to be so attractive that you can at least waste some time to admire." Mukuro winked at his direction.

Kyoko just blushed. But then seemed to have remembered something and looked away.

"Sure..." Tsuna rolled his eyes as he walked out of the Teacher's room. He did notice the sudden dark look that Kyoko flashed. But now was not the time to ponder. He would see what that was later. But Mukuro seriously needed to stop his flirtatious comments.

Tsuna walked towards his classroom. It was the furthest from the Teacher's room. He was humming as he walked but his speed was decreasing as he neared his classroom until he stopped and turned around.

"Are you not going to try to fight me today Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna quirked his eyebrow.

Hibari just crossed his arms. "I have no interest in fighting people who are not in their best condition."

Tsuna chuckled. "Is that so?" He looked at his hands. "Honestly that's quite honourable of you. Back in the days I wouldn't have cared."He shrugged as he put his hand down. "So, if you're not interested in fighting me then why are you following me? If you have something to ask then go ahead."

Hibari just narrowed his eyes. "Do not think that what you want matters here, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Then what do you want?" Tsuna asked. "And am I not your teacher? Shouldn't you address me that way?"

"I can address people the way I want." Hibari seemed very annoyed. "There was a disturbance here last night. The chemistry lab needs to be repaired immediately. Tell me what you know of it Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna sighed as Hibari called him by his name once again. It was clear that he never addressed people properly. So, he decided to let this go for now. "Well I was here. There was an accident. The accident caused a fire and I stopped it. There was a student inside too. I happen to get him out of there. And that's all I know."

Hibari didn't seem convinced. He looked at his '_Teacher_'. He seemed like he was telling the truth and he seemed injured. Perhaps because what he tells was the truth. But there seemed to be something missing here. "And how did that accident occur?"

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw the boy faint. "Shit he fainted."<p>

The fire was spreading everywhere. Tsuna quickly jumped through the ring of fire and grabbed the fallen boy. His clothes were already caught by the fire. He tried to lessen it using his hands but that didn't work instead his hands got burned.

"Ow!" He said as he saw his hands bleeding. "Damn…" the fire was spreading. He quickly threw the boys clothes that caught fire away and jumped out of there. He put the boy outside the room and searched for the fire extinguisher.

When he spotted one, he broke the glass blocking it using his hands and got it out. Then he ran to the room and started spraying the gas. Luckily the fire wasn't able spread past the room or else it would have been a disaster.

Tsuna quickly took the unconscious boy in his arms and ran out of the school. He hired a taxi and went to the nearest hospital.

"Oh my god!" The nurse quickly took Gokudera away and started to look over his wounds.

"Your hands are burned! But thankfully it's just first degree. But why are there shards of glass?" she asked. "How did this happen?"

* * *

><p>"An accident happened accidently." Tsuna innocently answered. Hibari wasn't pleased at all. He just shrugged.<p>

"How would I know? Maybe there was an earthquake. Maybe something happened. But instead of asking me these questions perhaps you should be fixing the lab room. Wait, isn't that the higher authority's job?"

"I am the higher authority." Hibari stated before marching off.

"Is he?" Tsuna questioned before turning to go back to his own class.

When he entered, he wasn't surprised to see Gokudera's seat empty. He supposed the boy took the day off. And it seemed everyone was curious about his hands.

"Sawada-sensei what happened to your hand?" Kurokawa asked. She seemed to be one of the level-headed people around here.

"This? An angry cat scratched me as it burned the kitchen." Tsuna answered.

"Hahi! That must have been one cat!" Haru exclaimed.

"It was."

"Sensei's so funny!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Tsuna just smirked.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking through the corridor to go back to the teacher's room. He didn't have many classes today. That was kind of a relief. He didn't think teaching was such a hard job. Now he honestly respected his teacher. As he was going to his destination he noticed something move in the bushes. He was in the ground floor. It could be a wild animal or something but somehow Tsuna decided to investigate what it was.<p>

As he pushed passed the bushes he noticed he was at the back of the school where the gym storage room was. There at the foot of it was a student who was playing with something. He was seeing the student's back and peered from his position to look at what it was.

A cat. A small cute cat. The student was easy enough to recognise with her violet hair. Dokuro Chrome. An unusual name.

"Shouldn't you be in class Dokuro-san?" He asked.

When she heard him she quickly spun around to face him. It was as if she was frightened that he was about to do something bad to her. Noticing that recognisable fear in her eyes he was a bit startled.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

Dokuro just shook her head and stood up. Then without a word she quickly ran past him towards the school building.

"Okay that was weird." Tsuna didn't move. "There is something definitely wrong there."

* * *

><p>Gokudera didn't come to school that day. Or the next day or the next. It was three days in a row. The other teachers started saying that maybe he decided to quit school altogether after causing such a problem.<p>

Well in those days Tsuna learned a few things. Hibari really was the higher authority as somehow he was able to fix the Chemistry laboratory in two days. The girl named Dokuro Chrome was always quiet and lastly Romario-san was a kickass cook.

"Hey Tsuna-sensei! Why are we reading about these things?" Byakuran whined.

"Well Byakuran-kun they help broaden your imagination and make you see the world in a different angle." Tsuna replied. He had no idea why but apparently he had become the favourite teacher of this class. And apparently the problem students really were kind of annoying.

"But that's boring! We should all be eating marshmallows instead." He replied with a smile.

Tsuna just smiled in return. "It's not like you aren't already doing that Byakuran-kun."

Byakuran's eyes became wide. "Tsuna-sensei already saw?"

"Yes. Now if you have no other important question then I'll carry on to the next topic." Tsuna just shook his head. The boy always had strange things to ask.

"Sensei!" Fran raised his hand. Tsuna pinched his nose.

"Yes?"

"Can't you stop Byakuran-san from munching his marshmallows?"

"Even if I tell him to stop I don't think he'll stop though." Tsuna said as he looked accusingly at Byakuran.

"You see sensei thinks you're annoying Byakuran-kun." Fran nodded as though he understood something.

"Well I think it's just the opposite Fran-kun. You're the one annoying Tsuna-sensei." Byakuran countered.

"What is Extremely going on here!" Ryohei suddenly asked as he woke up. He was sleeping during the class. "Let's settle this with a boxing match!" He exclaimed.

"My stomach…." Irie was feeling nervous because of the situation.

"Tsuna-sensei Shouichi is having his nervous breakdowns." Spanner nonchalantly said.

"I see." Tsuna was going to say more when somehow everyone started talking with each other. There were arguments and even bets taken. These times Tsuna wondered where Hibari went. He shook his head before slamming his book on the desk effectively shocking everyone to the degree that they shut up.

"Let's go to the next topic of our class then shall we?" Tsuna said with an angelic smile and turned towards the board.

"Sensei there are flowers around you again…." Fran said. Tsuna decide not to comment on that again.

* * *

><p>"Here are the papers Sawada-sensei." Nero Yuni smiled angelically as she handed Tsuna the papers that he asked.<p>

"Ah thank you Nero-san." Tsuna took it from her. Then she bowed her head and slowly walked out of the room.

"Wasn't that Yuni-chan?" Kyoko said as she came towards his desk. There was another pile of papers stacked on Tsuna's desk. And he had another batch in his hands. "Tsuna-kun…"

"That was. She's a good girl." Tsuna said as he put the papers on top of his stack and pushed his reading glasses up. Her smile seemed to come from the heart and made everyone go with her flow. But she seemed lonely somehow. "She's from Italy right?"

Kyoko was surprised. "She is! How could you tell?"

Tsuna just smiled secretively. "Well I've live half of my life there so I could just tell."

"Ku fu fu… really?" Mukuro said from behind. "I'm from Italy too."

"I know."

* * *

><p>It was the fifth day when the most interesting thing happened. Tsuna was going to his classroom when he was face to face with Gokudera. He was looking at bit better but still had some bandages like his own.<p>

Gokudera just stood there looking all guilty. It seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He stared at Tsuna's bandages and seemed even guiltier. There was an awkward atmosphere. Suddenly there was a bundle of paper handed to him. Gokudera was dumbfounded and stared at his teacher.

"Well what are you waiting for? You have a job to do." Tsuna smiled.

Gokudera stood there for as second before looking down. Tsuna just patted his head and started to head to class. Gokudera blushed as he touched his head.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called out his name as he stood in front of the classroom. He didn't see Gokudera coming.

"Yes! I'm coming Sensei!" He beamed as he followed him. Maybe he was worth following.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. I hope everyone enjoyed that. As for the romance, like I said it's going to be based more on people's growth. The poll is still open. But will be closed when the next chapter is posted. It will be next week. So better hurry :p<strong>

**Hibari- 35**

**Mukuro-29**

**Chrome-17**

**Yamamoto-14**

**Yuni-12**

**Gokudera-10**

**Kyoko-6**

**Haru-3**

**The way things are I have clear idea how I'd end this story with the highest voted three. There is still time. And I'm a bit sad that everyone voted yaoi. No straight pair lovers around here? Not like I mind. Oh well I better start typing the next chap. And someone asked if there would be any other pair other than 27(?) the answer is yes. There will be. Juts hints though. Look forward to them. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you review this too :) **


	6. Smile

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Five**

**Smile**

It was almost a month since Tsuna started teaching at Namimori High school. He could honestly say that this was an interesting and fun place to teach. Somehow everyday was full of crazy and weird happening thanks to his students. It seemed since Tsuna had saved him from apparent doom Gokudera had taken it as his sworn duty to be the best class representative and student ever.

"Gokudera-kun what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he was dumbfounded by the display. He was going to his class when he noticed Gokudera was lecturing the other students while they were doing something attentively.

"Sensei!" Gokudera's scowl which was plastered on his face changed into a smile dramatically the moment his eyes fell on his teacher. "Your back!"

Tsuna was taken back like most of the students in the class and stared at his eyes which were sparkling in joy. "Yes." He coughed to clear his throat clearly disturbed by the sudden change but decided not to comment on that. There was other pressing matters. "What is all this Gokudera-kun?"

"It's the survey that you gave yesterday! They didn't fill them yet so I'm making them do it now!" Gokudera seemed very displeased about that. He couldn't believe how careless these people were!

"Hahi! Sensei said that everyone could do that later too!" Haru was also displeased. She didn't like how Gokudera was pushing everyone to fill the forms way before the due date.

"Shut up stupid woman! It's obviously better to give it early!" Gokudera was totally pissed at this point.

"Ha ha! Now now! Calm down you two!" Yamamoto said as he casually put his hand around Gokudera's shoulders. He tried to make him clam but it had the opposite effect.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Gokudera snapped his hand away with an angry hiss. "You're not my friend!"

"Hahi! So rude as always!" Haru exclaimed.

"They're at it again…." Hana the only sane person around here exclaimed. It was funny at first now this was getting very annoying.

Tsuna sighed. This had happened so many times that he was beginning to re-think his choise of these two. But they do get the job done nicely. He quickly went near the three. "There's no need to fight. You three should get back to your seats. I'm going to start the class now."

"Sure sensei!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he went back to his seat acting as though he hadn't just created a mess. Haru huffed in annoyance towards Gokudera before going back. Gokudera gave a frightening glare towards her but stopped when Tsuna gave him a reprimanding look.

"Have I caused trouble for sensei….?" Gokudera asked with dejection seeing him look at him like that. Tsuna could almost see his flattened ears and his lowered tail. He looked too much like a kicked puppy.

Tsuna smiled. That was cute. He had sooth the boy first. "No. I'm happy that you are taking the role seriously. But sometimes it's better to wait and let everyone else follow you slowly."

Gokudera perked up. Tsuna petted his head. "Right sensei!" He seemed pleased as he went back to his seat.

"Everyone else you can finish the survey at home. But be sure to bring it back tomorrow." Tsuna turned around with the chalk in his hands. "Let's start this lesson."

* * *

><p>"Ku fu fu… I heard you trained the dog." Mukuro said as he leaned against Tsuna's desk. He was twirling one of his long strands of hair as he watched Tsuna do his paperwork.<p>

"Gokudera-kun's not a dog." Tsuna rolled his eyes. He pushed his reading glasses up to his nose. "But sometimes he does remind me of a cat though."

"Oya oya does Tsunayoshi-kun have a thing for felines?" Mukuro's eyes twinkled in amusement. Tsuna just rolled his eyes again.

"How come all our conversations turn that way?" He sighed. "Don't try to divert things towards that just because you are distressed about something."

Mukuro became surprised and his eyes widened a bit. But he recovered quickly and started laughing.

"You are so amusing." He said as he calmed down. Tsuna just shook his head.

"Just go back to your own desk and finish those." He pointed towards the pile of papers.

"How cruel. Always reprimanding me. But very well. I'm going back to work." Mukuro acting like he's hurt went back to his own desk. There wasn't much work for him unlike Tsuna. He looked down at his own file. The assignments from the third years were there. It was from all the classes except for one.

"Why hasn't class 3-B sent theirs yet?" Tsuna wondered. But then he decided to finish this pile first.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking through the corridor towards Mukuro's class when he noticed the baseball club members practising. Feeling a bit curious he went towards a window and peered outside.<p>

All the members were practising hard. He felt a bit nostalgic. Would he have had fun like that if he hadn't gone and rebelled? Who knows? Watching the students his eyes fell on his student. It was odd seeing Yamamoto so serious. He was always so carefree.

"Something's not right." Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Yamamoto didn't seem like he was enjoying this anymore. Not to mention his posture is off. "Why is he putting so much force?"

"What are you doing Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna sighed as he turned around. He was face to face with the school head Prefect Hibari Kyoya, who had the impression that he owned the school for some reason.

"I'm just watching the scenery. Does that bother you?" Tsuna said. He had no interest in this boy.

"If you have time for sightseeing, fight me." Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfa's.

Tsuna just sighed in response. "I don't think I have time to entertain you. Not to mention it's class time."

Hibari just narrowed his eyes but put his weapons away. "When the time arises we shall have a dual and don't think you can't run away from that."

"We'll see." Tsuna said as he walked past the boy. 3-B should have free time right now. He was almost there when he noticed something on the hallway a few feet away from the class door.

"Irie-kun?" He looked at the figure of the class rep of 3-B sitting on the floor clutching his stomach with concern. "Are you okay? What happened?" He was next to the boy in a flash.

"Sawada-sensei…" Irie weakly called out to him. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling too nervous."

"Calm down. Don't think about that." Tsuna said in a soothing voice. "Take a deep breath and then let it out."

Irie nodded and did as instructed. Slowly he calmed down. Tsuna helped him get up. "I'm sorry sensei you had to see that." He pushed up his glasses.

"That's okay. No one is going to judge you." He said to the boy who seemed a bit surprised and apprehended. Tsuna looked at his hand. He was clutching a paper.

"Can I see that?" Tsuna didn't wait for the boy to deny his request. He snatched the paper. "The future career survey. So you're going to apply to a foreign university to study engineering? That's cool." He looked back at Irie with a smile when he noticed he was looking dejected. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it. I just feel so scared that I couldn't give this to the teacher." Irie was looking very hopeless.

Tsuna smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm sure you're going to ace that university entrance exam. I'm not saying this to encourage you but from what I've seen you have talent and the makings of an Inventor. That's what you want to be right?"

Irie seemed surprised as he stared comically at him. "How did you know that sensei?"

"The box that was on your desk yesterday. It seemed like a complex design. You made that right?" Tsuna smiled secretly. He had seen him and Spanner talking about that. "Not anyone can do that okay? Trust in yourself and your abilities a little more."

Irie looked back at his teacher's eyes. Somehow they seemed like they flashed amber for a second. He nodded before he knew what was going on. Tsuna then smiled. "You should give it to your teacher." Then he looked down to see a stack of papers. "And those are the assignment papers right?"

"Yes!" Irie replied with a squeak. He was in a daze and snapped out of it. He quickly bent down and picked them up. "I was going to give them to you now sensei…"

"I got them. Thanks." Tsuna said knowingly as he took the papers from him. "See you later Irie-kun."

"Right…" Irie stood there a bit stunned by what had happened. He didn't know if he should he awed or thankful. He decided on the later and suddenly felt like he could do anything.

* * *

><p>Tsuna usually wasn't this persistent but he had to find out. The girl had piqued his interest. She was usually ignored by her peers because apparently she was gloomy. She tried making herself as little as possible. She always sat behind the storage room in lunchtime playing with the small kitten. Then the other times she could not be found. It was the end of school when he would find her again.<p>

"Dokuro Chrome what is your mystery?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he had looked through her files. He wanted to know why she had acted that way. Being startled in different from being absolutely terrified. He couldn't forget her eyes that spoke of terror.

"Something bothering you Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked as she was eating her lunch. Tsuna came back to his senses. he was still thinking about that even though he was eating lunch with the other teachers.

"Sorry I was just spacing out."

"Ku fu fu thinking deeply aren't you?" Mukuro was intrigued by this man in front of him. He seemed somewhat ordinary but he sure wasn't.

"Something like that." Tsuna chuckled. He wasn't a fool. He could tell Mukuro was curious about him. To tell the truth so was he. But… "What about you? Your dreams stopped haunting you?"

Mukuro seemed annoyed being drown in the conversation like that. "Well they have lessened more or less."

"Hmn…" Tsuna hummed when suddenly he heard a crash. The three of them sighed at the same time and looked at the source of the noise. "Dion-san…"

"Ha ha sorry." Dino rubbed his back in embarrassment. "I don't get why I fall so much though."

* * *

><p>School had ended. Tsuna took the rest of the papers with him so that he could finish them back in his apartment. He was walking out of the school gate when he noticed the prefect look his way with annoyance. He just waved at him spiking his irritation more.<p>

"What am I doing?" Tsuna sighed. He was acting like a kid. Provoking the other. He shook his head and looked ahead and saw a familiar figure. "Miura-san!" He called out to her.

"Hahi?" She seemed surprised at first being called. Turning around and seeing that it was just her teacher she relaxed a bit.

"I hope you are not having too much trouble with the representative job." Tsuna said apologetically. He had noticed that she actually didn't have many people she interacted with. Actually the only people she interacted with was Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Haru enjoys it so much!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Haru has lots to do now. Other times Haru would just be making cosplay dresses!"

"So you're enjoying it?" Tsuna carefully said.

"Yes! Haru never had this much fun before." She replied with a soft smile.

"I see. Then I'm glad." Tsuna replied with a smile of his own. Haru was a bit startled. "But if you have any problem, any kinds just tell me okay? I'll help you." Haru was still dazed and just nodded. "And Miura-san you should smile that way more often. Not the fake one, your real smile. I'm sure then you're going to have people to call friends easily. See you." He said before walking past her fast. He had so much work to do.

* * *

><p>"I seriously need to buy some more ingredients." Tsuna muttered as he looked through his fridge. He looked at the clock. It was the afternoon. The supermarket should still be open. He quickly changed to his casual wear. He pocketed his mobile phone and wallet before locking the door of his apartment.<p>

Coming out he met with the landlady who smiled at him secretively. Tsuna decided not to dwell on that and headed for the convenient store that had the cheapest but good quality things. It was quite far away though.

"I'll need some eggs, some bacon, some cheese…" he hummed to himself as he put them inside his basket. He was heading towards the cashier when he noticed that Gokudera was standing in the line with a scowl.

"Gokudera-kun!" He didn't exclaim too loudly though. Gokudera's eyes were comically wide for a second.

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. His face back to normal adoring one.

"I'm here to buy groceries." Tsuna said as he dangled his bag.

"Okay wait for a minute Sensei! I'll be done quickly!" Gokudera said and almost threatened the cashier to get the money quickly. Tsuna just stood there feeling a bit weird that he didn't do anything to prevent that.

After they bought their things they went out of the store. "Sensei! Let me take those bags for you!" He offered graciously.

"That's okay Gokudera. I can handle them. Better yet why don't you let me have yours?" Tsuna was the older one here.

"Of course not Sensei!"

Tsuna just shook his head. "Then I'll just escort you home."

"What! Sensei doesn't have to do that!"

"I insist!"

Gokudera blushed as he looked the other. Tsuna couldn't help but think that was cute. He supposed he never really opened up to anyone since he trusted no one. He was feeling happy that he was able get one of his students to open up. They were walking silently side by side.

"We're here sensei." Gokudera said and Tsuna looked over the building in amazement. It was an expensive apartment building. Seemed like his student was well off.

"Where's your apartment?" Tsuna asked good-naturedly. Gokudera seemed to be horrified.

"My place isn't suitable for sensei at all!"

"We'll see."

They went to the lift and Gokudera pushed the 10th floor button. He walked out of the lift and stopped in front of the door with the number 59. He then used his key card and opened the door. The whole time Gokudera seemed tensed.

"Wow! Nice apartment." Tsuna said as he peered inside. He then slowly entered. This seemed like a suite and it was very expensive.

"I'm sorry sensei there is nothing interesting about this!" Gokudera exclaimed. Tsuna just laughed.

"No it is very interesting." He looked around to see any pictures. There wasn't any. Then he noticed the picture of a beautiful woman with silver hair and green eyes just like Gokudera on top of the LCD television. He put his groceries on the floor and went near it. "Is this your mother?"

He turned to look at Gokudera who just nodded. "She's dead." He replied.

"I see." Tsuna became quiet. "What about your Father?"

Gokudera had a scowl on his face instantly. He was looking quite angry too. "He's alive but with his family."

"What do you mean family…?" Tsuna softly questioned. Then he shook his head. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Gokudera shook his head. "It's fine if I tell sensei." He looked pained for a second and Tsuna felt guilty. He asked such a thing thoughtlessly. "My mother and Father never married anyway. I'm his illegimate child…"

Tsuna didn't say anything and didn't pity him either. Gokudera kept going. "My mother was a young pianist. She was very good too. My father met her in a bar and fell in love with her. They had a relationship but mother refused to be with him when she found out that he was married. But she was already pregnant with me. I didn't know but my mother died giving birth to me. He brought me back to his house and raised me up until I was in middle school. When I was old enough he sent me away so he could be with his family. He said that watching my face gave him pain…that prick…" He muttered curses.

"That's why…" Tsuna suddenly put two on two. "Were you trying to make bombs so that you could use them to kill the family and your father?"

Gokudera stiffened. Then he looked away feeling guilty. Tsuna slowly made his way towards him. "Sometimes when things like that happen everyone feels like destroying something. You start by doing reckless things."

He put his hand on top of Gokudera's head. "It's okay to make mistakes. You're at that age." Tsuna quietly said. Gokudera looked up at his teacher and noticed that he had a distant look in his eyes. As though he was reminiscing the past or something. But then he looked back at him and gave a brilliant smile. "Now you just have to move forward."

Gokudera just nodded. He could just feel his eyes watering for some reason. He quickly rubbed them away. He never thought hearing these words such relief would wash over him. Tsuna had already gone past him.

"What are you going to eat for dinner?" He asked. He was ransacking the kitchen. The only thing he could find was instant ramen noodles. "Why are there only noodles?"

"I'm sorry sensei but I can't cook…" Gokudera said sheepishly. Tsuna just sighed.

"You should always eat something healthy. Just this once I'm going to cook something for you." He said and got his own bag of groceries and got out some things. He could always buy more.

"How is it?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera was gobbling everything. He just smiled and looked outside. The view was awesome and the sun was going down. Right…

He stood up from the chair. "Eat up there's plenty more. And if you want to be healthy you should eat more. I could always teach you how to cook."

"Really sensei?" Gokudera stopped eating for a second and stared unbelievably.

"Yes, but now I have to go. It's late. I'll see you later at school Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said before walking out of the apartment with his groceries.

"Wait Sensei!" Gokudera rushed to him and grabbed his hand. He was embarrassed and looked anywhere but at him. "Th…"

"You don't have to tell me. I get it. I'm your teacher aren't I? It's my job." His eyes seemed amber for a second and then it was gone. "See you in school then." He said and walked away leaving a bewildered Gokudera behind. He slid down as though his energy was sipped away.

"What was that?" He quietly asked himself feeling his face burn.

* * *

><p>"That boy is very cute." Tsuna said as he walked towards his apartment. Well he was quite close as he could see the canal and the bridge above it.<p>

Then he noticed something. A person was standing at the bridge. Stoically and still. This didn't bid well. He knew something wasn't right there. Everyone else was too busy with themselves to notice. The figure was a girl and with close inspection he realized he knew the girl. Quite well too.

"Miura what are you doing?" He shouted as he came running towards her, his bags fallen on the ground forgotten. Something was not right at all.

Haru didn't do anything other than give a smile before she slowly closed her eyes and fell down from the bridge, into the river.

"Miura!" Tsuna shouted as he quickly climbed the bridge and looked down at the river. He stared for a few minutes but no one floated up. "Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well the Final pairing is 2718 tada! 2nd and 3rd are Mukuro and Chrome. Oh well. I have already planned till the end so stay tuned! Thank you to those who reviewed and please review and tell me your thoughts 3<strong>


	7. Intrigue

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Six**

**Intrigue**

"Miura!" Tsuna tried again but there was no response. "Damn it!" He said and jumped to the river where he had seen her jump.

He could see her body falling down quickly as she was not struggling. He noticed that she was wearing a heavy jacket. But it wasn't the time to be analyzing. He quickly swam towards her. She was falling fast but he caught her in time. He then dragged both of them towards the shore.

When they were on the ground he quickly ripped her jacket off.

"Are you okay? Are you awake?" He asked while shaking her shoulder. He knew she wasn't under for long so she couldn't have taken too much water inside.

"Come on. Wake up."

Suddenly Haru coughed out water and was panting lightly. Haru barely opened her eyes. "Sensei…?" she weakly said before losing consciousness again.

"I need to take her to the hospital."

Tsuna put his right hand under her thighs and put his left hand under her arms. Then he quickly carried her to the nearest hospital. The receptionist was the one who was there the last time he had come with Gokudera.

"Sawada-sensei?" She screeched when she saw him standing before her dripping wet carrying a girl in his arms. "What happened?"

"My student… she almost drowned in the cannel." He said while panting.

"Yes I'll take her right away!" She quickly went to work but not before thinking how hot he looked in that get up.

* * *

><p>Haru was feeling numb. She was there but felt nothing. There was a strange ringing in her head that kept on going. She was always trying to ignore that pang of nothingness inside her but it was always there. And before she knew it she was falling down and down and down.<p>

…. And then she woke up. Haru slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the soft bed sheets around her. She was staring at the ceiling which had a fan that was spinning slowly while making a screeching noise. She could guess that she was in a hospital and judging by the dimness of the room it was already night. She looked at her side and was very surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sensei?" She softly said as she was sure that was just her messed up mind showing things.

Tsuna didn't stir. He was dozing off on one of the chairs that he found inside the room. When he heard a soft whisper he opened his eyes and saw Haru wide awake while sitting up. He gave a lazy smile.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Haru looked away. She seemed ashamed. "Haru is fine."

"Is that so? You won't try to jump off again will you?"

Haru looked down at her lap. "Haru won't do anything like that again."

Tsuna just narrowed his eyes. She seemed like she was being honest but there was something else that wasn't adding up. He was keeping a close eye on her but even he couldn't predict that would happen.

"I see." He stared at her for a second before nodding. "I talked to the doctors. Nothing seems to have been damaged and you can go home today."

Haru nodded. Then she noticed something. "Sawada-sensei stayed with Haru this whole time?"

"Yes. I did." He noticed the slight widening of her eyes and the tremble of her hands. But chose not to say it. "I wanted to call your parents but I couldn't leave you here and get them, so I didn't."

Haru's breathing hitched. She wanted to get something out. She was trying to let her emotions free but contained them quickly and said with a whisper. "Please… don't tell them."

Tsuna just watched as the girl before him tried to contain whatever she was hiding that threatened to spill. He just watched as she looked back at him with such defeated eyes filled with anguish that he sighed. "Fine. I won't tell them. But they must come and meet me tomorrow after school."

Haru nodded. Then she seemed to think about something. "Is it okay if only dad comes?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Why only your dad? Is your mom not here?"

"She's here just…" Haru didn't want her there it seemed.

"No." Whatever the problem was it seemed to involve her mother. Domestic violence? Unlikely but he had to know for sure. "They both have to be there."

Haru seemed sad and nodded.

* * *

><p>Tsuna yawned. He was feeling a bit tired since last night's little encounter. He was very worried since Haru had fallen in the water. He was by her side till she woke up and since the doctor had told him that she could go home, he took her home as well. But he didn't need to worry so much. She seemed fine, like last night didn't happen at all. He knew she was able to show good happy façade but she seemed like an expert.<p>

"I wonder what her secret is." He said while twirling the pen in his hands.

"You were yawning before. Did you have a long night of sleeplessness?" Tsuna heard Mukuro's voice whisper to his ear. He was too engrossed in his mind and didn't notice his environment at all. Hearing Mukuro's voice he quickly turned around. The man was standing beside him with a smirk on his face. "Or maybe you couldn't sleep because you were busy doing something else?"

Tsuna just stared at him. He really couldn't stop those types of comments. Not to mention he always talked like this with him. Did he think he was some innocent lamb? Then he decided to play along too.

Tsuna just smirked and stood up. Mukuro was standing behind him so now they stood face to face. He wasn't much taller than him.

"Well not really but would you have liked to keep me company Mukuro?" he said making his voice three octave lower and quite seductive than it already was. Then he slowly reached for the other's tie and made his eyes half lid. Then he slowly reached the ends of his tie with his finger. slowly he pulled the man towards him. Their faces were quite close. "Would you have?"

Mukuro was not prepared for a response like that and his eyed became comically wide in surprise. But it was short lived as he moved away and pulled the tie from Tsuna's grip. "Ku fu fu….Tsunayoshi-kun I didn't think that you swing that way. I was just teasing you."

Tsuna just shrugged. "I was also teasing you harmlessly." He then winked. "Though you could say I'm in for swinging both ways."

"Are you guys talking about baseball?" they both turned to see Kyoko staring at them innocently. She looked between them both.

Remembering that they actually had an audience since everyone in the staff room was looking at the two of them with wide eyes; Tsuna chuckled to lighten the mood. "Maybe we were." He said in a cryptic way.

"What?" Kyoko still looked confused.

Mukuro decided not to dwell on the subject matter and not fan the situation than Tsuna already had, decided to change the subject. "Well we better get back to class. The lunch break is already over." He smiled at the two. "Why don't the three of us get to class together?"

Kyoko politely declined. "I'm sorry Mukuro-kun but I don't have afternoon class and there are a bunch of papers I need to grade."

"Is that so? Too bad." Mukuro said. He sounded sad but he actually didn't care about that.

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry I'll accompany you since you're so sad." He said as he got the notes for the next class in his hands.

"Such compassion!" Mukuro exclaimed with amusement as he followed behind Tsuna. The two bid a quick goodbye to Kyoko and headed to their class.

"So… you swing both ways?" Mukuro asked when they were a safe distance from the teachers' room. There were few students walking around the corridor. They were respectfully bowing at them as they passed by.

Tsuna quirked a small smile. "Is that a problem? Afraid I'll do something to you?" He was greatly amused.

"Not at all. In fact I think the one who should be afraid is you Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said back to him.

Tsuna just laughed. "As amusing as our conversation is I think we should stop. And you should go to a therapist."

Mukuro became confused. "Why?"

Tsuna just gave him a knowing look. "You have the eyes of someone who is haunted by something. But you've suppressed them deep. If they keep building on then one of these days that's going to break. Then it'll be a lot worse than it is now."

"What's makes you say that Tsunayoshi-kun? I have no idea why you are saying such things." Mukuro looked like he was confused but Tsuna couldn't be fooled so easily. He turned to look at him closely. "I don't know why you think that."

They were at the end of the corridor where it splits to two different directions. Tsuna just glanced at his direction before he went to the left one. "You can always deny what you feel but they won't go away you know."

"Is that so?"

"Ye-" Before he could reply he crashed with someone. He was far too distracted. All his papers flew and scattered about. "Ow."

"Are you all right?" he heard Mukuro's voice. Tsuna looked at the direction of his voice to see him forward his hand to the person he crashed with. To his surprise it was Chrome. While rubbing his sore spot he was staring at the scene unfold before him.

Chrome looked visible shaken. Tsuna could see her eyes becoming wider than normal. Mukuro couldn't understand why she was acting so scared about. He still held out his hand for her to clutch.

"Is something wrong?"

Chrome said nothing. Then she quickly stood up and ran past the two of them. Tsuna just shook his head as he stood up. He dusted himself as he picked up all the scattered papers and watched as Chrome's figure became smaller and smaller as she ran through the hallway.

Mukuro was also staring. He didn't think he did anything to call for such a reaction. Especially from a student. "I don't understand." He was shocked.

Tsuna patted his back. "Don't worry. She's always like that." Now he was sure that she had issues with people touching her. He wasn't sure if it was only limited to men or not. He had to observe her further.

"Let's get to our class."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was signing some papers at the Japanese literature room when there was a knock. He was the only one inside the room since he was the only teacher of that department. Nobody usually came here.<p>

"Come in." Tsuna said as he put his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

The door slid open and the one who was standing behind it made Tsuna raise his eyebrows. "Yamamoto-kun. Is something wrong?"

Yamamoto seemed solemn. He did not have his usual radiance. "Well I was just passing by. Ha ha…" he laughed awkwardly. There was no real feeling to it.

"Come Yamamoto-kun sit down. If you have a problem you can discuss it with me. I'm your homeroom teacher right?" He smiled.

Yamamoto felt awkward as he sat down before his teacher. Tsuna smiled and then went back to signing papers. A comfortable silence enveloped them. The only noise that was heard was of the pen scratches.

Tsuna noticed the way Yamamoto was quietly observing the room. He didn't say anything because he wanted him to relax. That was why he wasn't asking any questions. He will just wait and let the boy speak.

"Umn… Sensei… I have something to ask you." Yamamoto started speaking. Tsuna smiled. It was working. He became relaxed. Maybe this had something to with his performance these days.

He put his glasses away and put the pen down. He looked straight at his direction. "Go ahead."

"Well… Sensei…" Yamamoto was going to explain when the door suddenly opened with force.

"Sensei! I've finished collecting the survey papers!" Gokudera looked really enthusiastic. Then he noticed the two staring back at him. He noticed Yamamoto sitting before Tsuna and his expression changed to annoyance.

"What are you doing to Sensei you baseball-idiot!? Get away from him! You're going to spread your stupidity!" Gokudera spat the word out.

"Now now no need to get so angry Gokudera!" Yamamoto casually said as slid back to his character and got closer to Gokudera. Tsuna sighed. Whatever he wanted to discuss sadly he won't be doing that now.

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away as he came near him. "Sensei are you okay? That idiot didn't do anything to you did he?"

Tsuna just shook his head. "I'm fine Gokudera." He got up and patted his head as he took the survey papers from his hand. "Thanks for always working so diligently."

Gokudera's face slowly became red. Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion. "Gokudera you're getting red!"

"Shut up you fool!" He was beat red as he hauled Yamamoto out of the room and started dragging him away.

Tsuna followed them out of the room and watched as Yamamoto just laughed it off. "You can come anytime Yamamoto-kun!" He said after them.

Yamamoto seemed started. Then he nodded at his direction before he got dragged away too far. Tsuna just stood leaning at the door. Then he went inside to finish the papers he had. If he remembered correctly there was more on the way from the third years too.

Tsuna was finishing the paperwork when there was another knock. He didn't bother looking up to see who it was since he was too immersed in his work.

"Come in." He offhandedly replied.

"Sorry for intruding." Came a melodious voice which he would recognise anywhere. Tsuna looked up at the person to see the smiling face of Nero Yuni the representative of 2-C Kyoko's class.

"Nero-san?" He was honestly surprised to see her. He hadn't anticipated her coming to him. "Was there something you specifically needed from me? I'm sure you have already submitted the papers that I had given as homework to your class."

Yuni just smiled with a shy expression. "Well Sawada-sensei you see the class representative of class 3-D asked me to bring them to you. She was not feeling too well."

Tsuna contemplated something. Then he gave a welcoming smile. "That's very nice of you Nero-san." He took the papers from her hand and then put them on the unfinished pile. They were becoming huge again. He felt a bit depressed. Why was he the only teacher for this subject? He decided to finish this quickly.

After a while of doing his paperwork he realized that Yuni was still there. He looked at her direction and she smiled.

"Nero-san I'm sorry is there something else you needed?" He asked.

Yuni seemed to be embarrassed. "No. I was just looking. And Sensei please call me Yuni."

Tsuna was skeptical. But decided not to get involved this time. He was busy with someone else at the moment. "Okay Yuni-san. But if you're going to stay here then you should sit down." He pointed at the empty chair before him and went back to finish his work. He couldn't help but think how similar the events unfolded a few minutes ago.

Yuni was quiet. She observed the room for a second before staring at her new teacher. He looked very nice and kind. He was but there was a deep wound inside his heart. She could always tell these things. Because she was just the same. She felt comfortable with him. Sawada-sensei was concentrating hard to finish his work. His expressions would subtly change as he looked over them. It was actually fascinating to watch.

Tsuna was finished with his work and gave a sigh in relief. He then cracked his hands since he was too immersed. He then turned to his side to see Yuni still there and staring at him.

"Sensei is finished with his work for today?" She asked. Tsuna had to admit her voice was very hypnotic.

"Yes. Will you be staying here?" He asked as he stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall. Not much time before the arranged time to meet Haru's parents. "Because I'm going to be leaving."

Yuni also stood up as well. "No I think I'll be going too sensei." She then slowly walked to the door.

"Is that so?" Tsuna just watched.

She was going to walk out the door. But then she stopped and turned around. "Can I come here again tomorrow Sawada-sensei?"

"I don't mind. You can come whenever you want." Tsuna replied.

Yuni seemed to be happy. She gave a smile. It was very different from before. It was so alive and beautiful and at the same time very lonely. "Thank you." She bowed a bit before walking away.

"An interesting development." Tsuna said as he walked out of the room. He turned to close the door. Then he pulled the key from his pocket. He slid it to hole to lock the door when he stopped and turned towards a particular spot. He realised there was someone at the other end of the corridor. He turned around to face the person.

"Is there something you need Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna asked being a bit annoyed. He turned the key to a side to lock the door. He then put the key inside his pocket again. He was still wearing his reading glasses.

Hibari Kyoya just narrowed his eyes in response. "Sawada Tsunayoshi what is your intention?"

Tsuna stared back with confusion. "About what? You lost me."

The boy seemed annoyed but never the less he answered. "You are unusual. Trying to get close to your students. And somehow you have been able to tame the loud herbivore as well. What is it that you wish to accomplish? If you harm Namimori and its occupants then I will surely bite you to death."

Tsuna sighed. "I'm just doing my job. I'm sure helping a troubled student is quite normal."

Hibari somehow didn't seem convinced. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't think I believe what you have just said. I will be watching you closely."

"What are you my stalker? You're beginning to make me think of my younger years, in those times people like you were always disposed of quickly."

"You cannot dispose of me Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said before starting to walk away.

"I have no interest in that either. But…." Tsuna threw the pen he had in his hands towards Hibari. He quickly dodged that and turned around to face him. "It's Sawada-sensei for you."

Hibari just narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh what is with the kids from this school? Everyone seems like trouble." Tsuna muttered as he walked towards the room where the parent teacher conference was usually held. He was going to wait for Haru's parents there. The school hours were almost finished. He was going to open the door when it was opened by someone else.<p>

He was a normal looking person who seemed distraught. Tsuna let him pass by him. Then he heard footsteps and this time Dino was the one who opened the door.

"Whoah!" He exclaimed when he saw Tsuna standing behind the door. "What are you doing here Lil bro?"

Tsuna just watched the other man walk away hastily. "Who was that?"

"Ah! You didn't answer my question." Dino then sighed. "That's the father of one of my students."

Tsuna seemed thoughtful. "Is that so?" he muttered then he looked at Dino. "Is your meeting over? I have one too."

Dino rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah." Then he realized something. "You have a parent teacher conference?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. I asked Miura Haru's parents to come."

Dino visibly beamed."You already started working hard. I'm proud of you lil bro."

Tsuna gave a shaky smile. "Yeah…"

Dino noticed the fact that he seemed annoyed than usual. "Something bothering you? You seem out of it."

"No. It's nothing like that. I was just momentarily annoyed with the principal's nephew." Tsuna looked at a side as he replied. "He won't leave me alone."

"You mean Kyoya?" Dino questioned.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I guess." Dino sheepishly replied. "I was his homeroom teacher last year. He's a handful but he's not a bad kid." He seemed to be thinking deeply. "Well I was also his Home Tutor for sometime since the principle asked me."

"Home tutor? That's unusual." Tsuna raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What I don't understand is why he isn't leaving me alone. He always seems to be trying to fight with me. I always declined."

"Well you must have piqued his interest. He's like that. He wants to fight strong opponents."

"Why isn't he fighting you? Didn't you beat him?"

"I did but he is kinda annoyed with me. He say's I'm annoying. And he also doesn't acknowledge me as his teacher."

"That means that he won't stop even if he loses. I see." Tsuna's mind was working up plans to get him to stop following but nothing was coming to mind.

Dino noticed the troubled look on his face. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will sort it out." He tried to console his brother.

"Hopefully." Tsuna said absentmindedly. He was sure he had some kind of obsession with fighting. Then he shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about the violent one. "Then see you later Dino-san."

"Sure." Dino waved and ruffled his hair before walking to the corridor to get to the teacher's room.

Tsuna entered the teacher-parent conference room and waited patiently for Haru's parents to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Family<strong>

_Haru's situation becomes clear to Tsuna and Yamamoto being troubled comes to him for advice. At the same time Hibari challenges Tsuna to a duel once again._


	8. Family

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): None

**Chapter Seven**

**Family**

Tsuna looked at the clock on the wall. It was ticking away without a care. The noise was resonating through the empty room. Haru's parents should be here any minute. Tsuna had some suspicions about her situation but he couldn't say for sure. From what he gathered by observing her and examining her speech and reaction he could tell something was happening at home. She was being abused, not physically but emotionally. He just had to find out how and why.

There was a knock on the door snapping him out of his thoughts. He coughed before telling them to come in. Opening the door two people entered. He was easily able to distinguish them as Haru's parents. Her father seemed to be in his forties. While her mother seemed younger than him. Haru looked like her mother.

Tsuna smiled and stood up. "Please sit down." He pointed at the seats that were situated opposite of his chair. There was a desk in between them.

"Thank you." Mr. Miura smiled as he sat down. Mrs. Miura said nothing as she too sat down. Mr. Miura seemed very worried. It was clearly seen in his face. Mrs. Miura on the other hand seemed to be calm. Didn't seem that worried at all.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi Miura-san's home room teacher." Tsuna started. He had every intention of figuring out their family dynamics.

"Yes. But is Haru all right? Did she do something? Or did something happen to her?" The father asked with a worried face. "She told me that both of us _had_ to meet you."

"Yes I did." Tsuna smiled. "But there's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to meet the parents of a wonderful student." He interlocked his fingers and stared to gauge their reaction. Mr. Miura seemed to be relieved.

"Really? I knew My Haru couldn't do anything bad. She's always so careful about everything." He happily said.

Something quickly passed through her eyes as she darkly muttered. "She is now." Tsuna noted that the dark emotion was disgust. He decided to continue like he hadn't seen anything.

"Yes she is." Tsuna leaned against the chair comfortably. He then had a troubled look on his face. "But I do have some concerns about her."

"You do?" Mr. Miura seemed concerned again. "I don't understand."

"You see she is a little too outstanding. And it seems like she is pushing herself for some reason. As her teacher I am very concerned. I would like to help her. So I would like to know if something happened at home. Of course I will oversee her development in school at the best of my ability."

"Ah ha… well I'm not at home much. So I don't know if anything has happened but I can tell you I didn't see anything different from usual." Mr. Miura really didn't seem to know anything that happened in his house.

"Is that so?" Tsuna nonchalantly replied. He then turned towards Haru's mother. "Then …"

"She seemed totally normal." She replied neutrally and stared into Tsuna as if to see if he dared to say anything against that. Tsuna gave a blank stare.

"I see. Then it must be because of the stress." He gave a tired smile."I'm sorry. It seems like I have wasted some of your time. I hope you'll forgive me."

"No no!" Mr. Miura enthusiastically shook his head to deny. "It's all right. She is out only child."

Mrs Miura stood up. "I'm glad Haru has such a dedicated teacher. I'm sure you have her best interest at heart."

Tsuna also stood up. He just smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Mr. Miura cheerfully bowed while Mrs. Miura just inclined her head towards him before leaving the room. Tsuna sat there for some time to think over what had happened before standing up and leaving the room as well. As he locked the door he saw some movement at the corner of the hallway.

Tsuna sighed and brushed his hair with his right hand before slowly making his way there.

"Miura what are you doing?" he asked as he peeked behind the wall. Haru was startled and looked fearfully at him.

"Hahi!…." She quivered as she looked at her teacher. Tsuna sighed. Great she was petrified. He needed to put her at ease. He put his hand on her head softly and patted.

He smiled. "Don't be scared. Calm down." His reassurance seemed to be working as Haru nodded and slowly calmed down. When he was sure she was considerably calm he asked again.

"Haru was just watching if anything happened." She averted her eyes to look at the ground.

"I see." Tsuna retracted his hand from her head. She wanted to see if he had told her parents about her falling in the river. "Nothing happened but I figured something out."

Haru was surprised and turned to look at her teacher. "What did you figure out?"

Tsuna contemplated if he would tell her or not. Haru looked eager to know yet seemed fearful. "I think your mother is the cause of all the problems that you are facing."

Tsuna saw her eyes widen. She then looked shaken up. "What are you saying sensei? I don't understand at all…"

'She referred to herself in first person.' He knew he was on the right track. "Don't worry about it. Just get home. And if you ever need any help, you can call me. Okay?" He patted her hair before deciding that it was enough for one day left her standing there.

Tsuna put his things away and headed for his house. As he walked out of the school building he could feel a pair of eyes following him. He pointedly ignored it knowing who it was. That kid was getting on his nerves.

On his way back to his apartment his phone started ringing. He got his phone out to receive the call. When he saw the caller ID he gave a happy grin.

"Hello Mom."

"Tsu-kun how are you dear?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you really? You haven't started a fight with someone again have you?"

"No! Of couse not."

"…Tsu-kun don't be too harsh. O Tsu-kun I thought you had passed that phase."

"Mother!"

Tsuna felt himself smiling unconsciously. He always felt better when he talked with that woman. Even though Nana wasn't his real mother he loved her like one. She always could tell if anything happened to him. But He couldn't believe Miura Haru's mother. That woman's cold eyes were flashing before him. He couldn't forget how she talked about her own daughter, one she gave birth to.

He needed to call someone.

Tsuna decided maybe he should be more lenient and try to understand them more. If they didn't want to share anything, he won't ask them unless they reveal it themselves.

The next day was surprisingly uneventful for the first half. Tsuna noticed that Haru was a bit sceptical around him. Perhaps he had nudged a corner of her mind that she didn't want revealed. But that needed to be done. Right now there was nothing else he could do than wait for her to come to him for help as it was obvious that she would never tell her problem to anyone.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were going about their banter of clashing philosophies as usual. It was entertaining he supposed.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-kun?" he heard Mukuro's voice behind him. He turned around to see him with a few papers.<p>

"What is it Mukuro?" Tsuna couldn't tell exactly what his problem was but he could tell something wasn't right. Mukuro strangely looked relaxed. It didn't seem normal. "Are you okay?" He asked skeptically.

"Ku fu fu… I should be the one to ask that." Mukuro pointed at the small packet that was left on Tsuna's desk. "I didn't think you eat cat food. If I recall you do not have a cat either."

Tsuna smiled in amusement. "It's not for me but someone who likes cats."

"Oya oya who is it?" Mukuro acted as if he was shocked. "Not for your lover is it?"

"No. Kindly drop that topic." Tsuna sighed. "Besides I don't think you should be taking that many sleeping pills. It will only help you for a very short time."

Mukuro's eyes were cold in an instant. "That is something I would decide." He wasn't smiling anymore. "Here Tsunayoshi-kun the papers that you needed."

"Thanks Mukuro."

Tsuna took the papers and watched as Mukuro walked back to his own desk and started working on grading the papers. He mused that was the real Mukuro; cold calculating and efficient behind the friendly demeanor. As he looked over the man Tsuna recalled all of his movements that he observed. He moved elegantly and with caution. He knew how to fight, did he?

He huffed. Honestly he didn't think he'd care but he did. He was worried and gave a final glance towards Mukuro before looking at the paper he took from him. It was the attendance sheet of class 3-B.

"I see. He rarely attends class." Tsuna absent-mindedly spoke out loud.

* * *

><p>By the time it was lunch Mukuro was back to his normal attitude and genuinely seemed to be in a better shape. Kyoko seemed cheerful enough. As they were chatting a sudden realization hit him. They really were good friends weren't they? He remembered his childhood, how utterly alone he was then.<p>

"What's the matter Tsuna-kun? You seem distracted." Kyoko observed.

"Huh?"

Mukuro chuckled. "Are we that bad of a company that you are spacing out?"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. "No, not at all." He shook his head. "I guess I'm just glad that we can be like this every day."

Tsuna gave a soft smile. It was different than all other times, his eyes lit up making his beautiful light brown eyes seem amber than before. The recipients of such a smile were surprised and a little small blush was seen.

"Oya oya that was dangerous." Mukuro said as he looked away from Tsuna. Kyoko just looked down at her lap. Tsuna did see it but couldn't understand why.

"What happened?"

"Nothing at all." Kyoko replied.

Tsuna didn't think he'd get any answers from them anytime soon and shrugged. He wasn't particularly interested anyway. He looked at the clock on the wall. Lunch should be over by now. Tsuna groaned in annoyance as he remembered the amount of papers on his desk. Man he just couldn't get rid of them. Not to mention today he had so much that he was sure he'd have to walk back here again to carry the papers to the Japanese Literature room.

"What's the matter Tsuna-kun?"

"Just thinking that I have to do a double journey from here to the literary room to carry those." He pointed accusingly at the papers stacked neatly on his desk.

Kyoko chuckled. "If you don't mind Tsuna-kun I could help you."

Tsuna was surprised but decided take up the generous offer. "That'd be great!"

The lunch bell rang and the two divided the papers and headed for the literary room. As they walked side by side Tsuna noticed Mukuro give a lewd smirk his way which he replied by rolling his eyes. This wasn't some lover's rendezvous.

Tsuna shook his head. "He needs to get his mind off the gutter." He muttered to himself. The walk to the room was silent but it was oddly comfortable. The two of them were walking side by side. Kyoko glanced at him sometimes but it wasn't annoying him.

When they reached the room, Kyoko put her stack on the desk. She noticed it was in a messily organised. She chuckled. It matched his appearance.

"Do you want some tea?" she heard him ask and turned sideways to look at him.

He already started the machine. They were standing with a bit of distance between them. Not too close but not too far either. It was comfortable.

Kyoko shook her head. "No. I have classes now."

"Oh." Tsuna didn't say anything. He just looked at his desk. "Thanks for helping me by the way."

Kyoko smiled the soft one that she rarely showed people. "It's fine." She noticed something. His messy hair was everywhere but seemed awfully soft. Unconsciously she reached for it with her hand. Just as she was about to touch his hair the door of the room opened.

"Sensei!" Yamamoto peered inside the room to see Sawada-sensei and Sasagawa-sensei standing kind of intimately. "ah…" he blushed.

"Come in Yamamoto." Tsuna acted as if nothing happened. Nothing really did happen; just a teenager's active imagination seemed to be running wild.

Kyoko was startled and took a step back. "I have class now. I'll see you later then." She nodded towards Tsuna before leaving the room trying not to run. She was embarrassed even though nothing had happened.

Yamamoto just watched her walk away before rubbing the back of his neck and turned to look at his teacher. "Did I interrupt something?"

Tsuna just raised his eyebrows. "No. Not at all" He pulled the other chair near his as he sat down. "Sit. You have something to tell me?"

Yamamoto seemed hesitant for a moment. But then he resolved something and entered the room and sat down on the chair. Tsuna didn't say anything as he put on his reading glasses. The tea seemed to have been done. He took out two cups and filled them up and handed one to Yamamoto who just silently took the cup in his hand.

Tsuna watched him from the corner of his eyes. It seemed Yamamoto was just nervous and didn't know where to start. He took a sip from his cup and said nothing. He would not push him and wait.

And He did. "Sensei… I don't know what's wrong with me but now days I can't seem to play as well as I used to." Yamamoto's voice was hoarse and totally not like his usual one.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "I see." It wasn't like he hadn't noticed that particular detail. He put his hand under his chin. "I don't know what happened but I think your thinking too much. You don't enjoy it anymore do you?"

"Baseball?" Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto looked down. "No. I think I have to do better, I have to do better but I can't." He looked at his teacher with something akin to desperation in his eyes. "I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

There was silence after Yamamoto's confession. He didn't know what to do and looked at the tea cup in his hand. He hadn't even taken one sip. Maybe he shouldn't have told anyone about this. Especially his teacher. But somehow he felt maybe he could tell this teacher. Why he thought that he didn't know.

Tsuna looked at the boy sitting before him. He looked so vulnerable, different from his usual happy-go-lucky self. He sighed before patting the kid's head.

"Just be calm. Remember why you play baseball." Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto looked up at him. "It's because you love it right?"

Yamamoto just nodded. "Why don't you finish your tea?" Tsuna gently said as he slowly grabbed his hand and gave a little squeeze before letting go.

Yamamoto took a sip from his tea. It was still warm.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was humming as he finished up grading half of the papers. There was a thunder roll indicating a storm was on its way. It was already late afternoon and there weren't any students left. Yamamoto had sat with him for quite a while. He only went away when he had baseball practice. He gave a side smirk when he remembered the boy's enthusiastic voice as he left. He really was cheerful.<p>

It was strange as he didn't see Yuni anywhere. It seemed she was absent today. Perhaps she was sick. But he wouldn't know as he wasn't the homeroom teacher for her. He would think about that later. With a yawn Tsuna stood up. He put his reading glasses in his pocket and took his bag and locked up the room. By the time he was outside it had already started raining.

"Damn. I didn't bring an umbrella." He was going to curse some more but stood still as he felt a presence come near him. He groaned when he realized who the person was. "I was wondering why I didn't see you."

Tsuna turned around and saw the school Prefect.

Hibari just huffed. The drizzle of the rain was weak but was enough to slowly soak a person if one stood outside long enough. The strands of hair that fell on his face were already wet.

Tsuna brushed his hair backwards with his hand in frustration. "Is there something you need?"

Hibari took a fighting stance as he took out his Tonfa's. "Fight me."

Tsuna stood silent for a second before sighing. He mentally apologized to his mother for this but this can't go on. "Fine but after this you won't bother me again with this right?"

Hibari seemed to be thinking over the proposal for a second. "Very well." He agreed. "But Only if you win."

The new teacher put his bag aside and rummaged inside it to find something. Hibari was losing his patience but decided to let it be to enjoy a good fight. The rain was slowly becoming stronger. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to have found it. Hibari noticed that in his hands were a pair of custom made gloves with the huge blue crystal that had a weird symbol in the middle. As he took a fighting stance, his eyes got hidden by his bangs.

Just then a huge thunder flashed which made the grin Sawada Tsunayoshi had on his face seem more ominous than before as he looked like a true carnivore.

* * *

><p>Chrome Dokuro was always quiet and kept to herself. She didn't have any friends and she was always avoided by her peers. They thought she was creepy. Chrome agreed with them. She was nobody. Just like any other day when the lunch bell rang she went to her secret hiding place where there was a beautiful being waiting for her.<p>

When she arrived she looked for that cat. After searching for a while she found it. Hearing her voice the small kitty roused from its nap and went near her. It was hungry and was looking for food. Unfortunately Chrome hadn't brought any with her. She felt a bit sad.

"I'm sorry kitty." She softly said as she sat down on the ground. Why would anyone care about her? She couldn't even feed one small kitty cat. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Just she was ready to let them fall she noticed a small pack laid against the wall.

Feeling curious she went near it and picked it up. There was a note attached to it.

'_I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable that I found your secret place. I hope you aren't too upset. I am really sorry. As a consolation this is for you. I'm sure you didn't bring any food for you little friend. I hope you friend likes it._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_P.S. don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret place. '_

Chrome opened the bag and saw there was a packet of cat food and a small bowl. She put the bowl in front of the cat and poured some of the cat food. The small kitty cat gave a pleased mewl and started eating.

Chrome slowly crouched next to the kitty cat and pulled her legs against her chest. The small note was clutched close to her heart. Small droplets of tears rolled down from her eyes to the ground.

* * *

><p>Hibari ran towards Tsuna and started his barrage of assaults. Tsuna was effortlessly dodging them. This went on.<p>

Hibari's attacks were relentless, he used his right tonfa for an uppercut and when Tsuna dodged he used his left tonfa to strike. Tsuna had to grab it to stop its impact. Just then Hibari slammed his other tonfa down on Tsuna's head. But he was faster than him and jumped out-of-the-way with a flip. Just as he landed he rushed forward with a straight punch. Hibari blocked it timely but his eyes widened when he felt a round kick to his stomach. He coughed.

"Not bad." Tsuna said. The rain was falling hard now. The two of them were drenched.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. The man was fast and had tons of experience but he was no pushover either.

This time Tsuna attacked. There was no rhythm, no style with the way he attacked but there was this odd fluidness that made it seem like he was just letting his instincts run wild. Hibari was barely dodging his attacks. It was somehow like he could read all his moves as well. He wouldn't be beaten so easily.

Tsuna smirked. The boy in front of him was barely making any unnecessary movements. But he could tell what he would do by a millisecond earlier as he always instinctively knew. As the boy tried to swing down his tonfa he grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Hibari tried to slam his tonfa on his head using his other hand but Tsuna grabbed it too. He forced him to lose hold of the tonfa's and pushed his body on the muddy ground smothering Hibari's white shirt in mud.

"Let me go." Hibari said with gritted teeth as he tried to free his hands but Tsuna's grip was just too strong.

Tsuna just chuckled. "Seems like I won." He breathily said. "No more of your retarded bullshit." Unconsciously his old speaking habit slipped in his speech.

Hibari tried to turn around but couldn't move at all. After he stopped moving Tsuna let go of his arms and moved away from him. All Hibari could do was glare at him as the man before him shrugged.

"Very impressive but not strong enough." Tsuna said as he brushed his now wet hair backwards with his hand. The two of them were soaked to the bone. He looked at his student who looked far messier than him. The boys clothes seemed have taken a heavy toll.

"The fight isn't over yet." Hibari said as he had already picked up his tonfa's. Tsuna had to commend his determination. He hadn't exactly been soft when he twisted both his arms. Even so he stood straight.

"Unfortunately it is. I'm sure you can tell why you won't win. It will be pointless to drag this on." Tsuna opened his coat. It had gotten wet because of the rain. He needed to give it to the dry cleaners. He picked up his back from the ground and headed for his apartment. He really needed a hot shower.

Tsuna glanced towards Hibari one last time. He was looking down as he was being drenched in the rain. Somehow he seemed like an abandoned alley cat. He sighed.

Hibari was feeling numb and a bit humiliated. He knew why he couldn't beat that man yet. He fought with pure instinct and he was experienced. Very much experienced, probably been fighting all his life. He was surely going to bite him to death no matter what it took. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Suddenly he felt a cloth being put on his head.

"You should get back inside and change clothes or you'll catch a cold." Tsuna said as he put his towel.

Hibari didn't look up. He just heard splashing of the footsteps as it went further and further away from where he stood. When there was no sound coming, he looked ahead. It was still raining and there was still a towel on his head. It was already damp because of the heavy downpour. Hibari slowly touched it and pulled it down in his hand and just stared at the damp simple article of clothing that suddenly seemed so very complex.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was enjoying his hot shower. There was something oddly comfortable about the way the hot water traveled down from the tip of your hair to your toes. Tsuna just softly bumped his head on the tiled wall.<p>

"What was I doing?" He couldn't believe he actually had some sort of dual with a kid, his student even. And he enjoyed it to the extent that he had reverted to his teen-aged speaking pattern. Not to mention he pulled the kid's arms so hard that if he pushed a little further he would have broken both of them.

Tsuna suddenly heard his phone ringing. Deciding to pause his self-decapitation for the moment, he stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then walked to his bedroom where the Phone was.

Tsuna picked up the Phone to see it's an unknown caller. He took the call anyway.

"Hello?"

There was nothing but silence from the other side.

"Hello?" He tried again. Somehow he could hear a voice from a distance but couldn't understand a word.

"Hello?" There wasn't any answer again. "I'm hanging up." Tsuna got annoyed at the false call that he was about to cut it when a strange sound came from the phone.

"Huh?"

"Sensei…" Haru's broken whisper shocked Tsuna.

"Haru?"

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Life<strong>

_Tsuna rushes to Haru's side. Yamamoto loses his drive as Chrome tries to understand what her Sensei wants._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for the delay. Life has been busy. But don't worry I'll definitely finish this. Please review and tell me your thoughts.<strong>


	9. Life

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Chapter Eight**

**Life**

Tsuna quickly put on what he could find in front of him and ran out of the apartment. It just happened to be a blue hoodie that had 27 written on its back and some blue jeans. This was not looking good. Not at all. He knew something was going to happen regarding Haru but he didn't think it would be so soon. He had predicted wrong and in result Haru could be seriously injured. Both mentally and physically this time. He cursed himself for being so naive.

Tsuna ran down his apartment building. The rain had stopped a while back. But the road was still damp and small water puddles had formed here and there. As he ran to reach Haru's house he pulled out his cell phone to see the way to her house. Good thing he had put the address down. He hoped nothing bad had happened to Haru yet.

Tsuna arrived before Haru's house in ten minutes. It was a normal house aligned with the other houses of the neighborhood. It was in the night and an eerie silence had surrounded the house. Deciding not to dwell on it and headed straight for the door. He became surprised when he pushed it and it opened easily. Cautiously he stepped inside.

Once as a kid he had broken into someone's house. He was being dumb and didn't try to muffle the sound of his footsteps. The owner almost caught him because of that blunder.

Making sure not to make any noise Tsuna entered the house. He closed the door too. There was no need for actual burglars or criminals to enter. The ground floor was quiet. There was a loud thumping noise as if someone was beating against a wooden frame that echoed in the house. It was muffled that meant it was coming from the upper floor. He slowly crept to the stairs.

Tsuna followed the sound. He could guess what was happening. He stood next to the stairs and saw Mrs. Miura. Tsuna guessed that was Haru's room. Haru's room was located at the middle of the corridor was where. Next to it there was another room.

"Open it! Open the damn door!" she screeched.

Tsuna sighed before walking to her with slow steps. This time he didn't bother to be quiet. From what he could see Mrs. Miura's face was scrunched up and tears of anger were falling from her eyes. She was so focused that she didn't hear him come near. Standing next to her, Tsuna grabbed her right arm before she could slam it on the door. She slowly turned to see him.

"I think that's enough Miura-san." Tsuna said with an indifferent tone. Mrs. Miura was able to pick that up.

"You…" she uttered in shock. Tsuna just harshly pulled her away from the door with an unimpressed face. She looked mortified as he knocked on the door.

"Haru? It's me open the door." Tsuna could hear sobs coming from inside the room.

There was a creaking noise as Haru slowly opened the door and peeked. When she was sure it was her teacher she rushed towards him and started sobbing. Tsuna looked down at the girl who was clinging to him like a life line. He looked back at the woman who he had pushed away.

"What are you doing in our house?!" Mrs. Miura seemed to have overcome her surprise in seeing him.

"That's not really important right now." Tsuna said looking at Haru than at her. Tsuna tried to comfort Haru while stroking her back gently. He slowly looked at Mrs. Miura and narrowed his eyes. "The more important thing is what are you doing?"

Mrs. Miura was enraged. "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Just her teacher who decided to help his student." Tsuna nonchalantly said. "But you're her mother." He accused.

"Don't talk like you know me!" She got enraged as she pointed at her own daughter accusingly. "Do you know what she has done? That girl…" Haru flinched at her stare. Tsuna saw that.

"Stop blaming her. She did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? She let him fall." She nearly screeched. Tsuna was starting get annoyed.

"She was just a kid."

The woman's eyes visibly widened. She almost whispered. "You… know?"

* * *

><p><em>"Well well if it isn't my Dame-student." Tsuna could hear that god awful smirk that he had on his face through the phone. Tsuna just rolled his eyes.<em>

_"Reborn! I thought we've established long ago that I'm not useless." He hissed. That man would always treat him like he was a brat._

_"Whatever. You'll always be Dame." Tsuna wanted to get rid of that but his Teacher would no matter what happened he would call him by that old nickname. "What do you want?" Well no use beating around the bush._

_"I need some information."_

_"Hmn… already getting involved in the lives of your students eh?" There was a teasing tone in his voice._

_"Well I did learn from the best."_

_"Flattery won't get you anywhere."_

_"You'll still get the information right?"_

_"Tch, what's the name of the brat?"_

_"Miura Haru."_

Yes. He knew. He had asked his teacher to gather information about Haru and her family. What he uncovered was some facts. He put two and two together and figured out what her mother's problem was.

"She was just five years old. You can't expect her to see her little brother all the time. She was a child herself. You left the house and she decided to go play. You didn't think your son would be able to get down from his bed and fall down the stairs?"

"But she let him fall. My baby…"

"Stop deluding yourself." Tsuna said he looked down at the quivering girl in his arms. "You tried to wake him up didn't you?" he patted her head. "But it was too late." He softly said as he pulled her face up to look at her crying face. He slowly wiped her tears away before looking back at her mother with a sharp glare. "Don't try to lessen your guilt by taking it out on your daughter."

"I'm not doing anything wrong! She's the reason... the reason." Mrs. Miura looked hysterical.

Tsuna looked unimpressed. He pulled out his cell phone and started typing a number. Haru slowly looked up to her teacher.

"Sensei what are you doing?" She asked in a small voice.

Tsuna gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm calling the social service."

Haru suddenly seemed terrified and clutched his hoodie "No! Sensei please don't."

"I have to." Tsuna looked at Mrs. Miura. "Your mother needs medication and also help. I can't let you suffer like this anymore."

"Still please we'll manage." Tears were falluing from her eyes. "Please… she's my mother. I don't want her to suffer anymore."

After looking at her face, Tsuna let go of her with a sigh. He looked at the two women before him. This situation happened because of that mentality. He had to change that. He then tried to lessen his coming headache by clutching his temple with his hand. Tsuna typed another number.

"Fine. I'm not going to call the social service but there's someone important who needs to know this." The person on the other side picked it up. "Hello? Is this Miura Satoshi-san, Miura Haru's father? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yes her teacher."

Tsuna explained all that had happened in his house. The man then rushed home. Tsuna stayed the entire time next to Haru holding her hand. They had laced their hands together and once in a while Tsuna would give small squeeze to reassure her. Her mother was also quiet and just sobbed alone in the corner.

Tsuna left the two of them alone when Mr. Miura came. He looked horrified and quickly went to his family. Tsuna smiled fondly when he saw Haru give a small genuine smile before leaving them alone. They needed to do this as a family.

Tsuna yawned as he looked at his watch. It was already past midnight. He's sleep had lessened for a bit but it was worth it. With a smile of his own he headed for his own apartment.

0000

Tsuna woke up later than usual. He painfully dragged his body to do his daily routine. When he was making his lunch he thought about the students he had to teach. He had a thought of making another bento but decided to see what he would see today.

Tsuna was ready and outside the door when he noticed Kamikaze-san holding the railing of the stairs with a lot of groceries. Tsuna smiled before going to her side. They say if you start your day with a good deed then your day would be good.

0000

Tsuna was grading some papers when he heard some crashing noises. He turned his face to look what had caused the noise when he heard the rattling of the door opening. He was stunned into silence.

Gokudera was panting as he held the papers. He was bleeding from his head as if he had crashed against a car. Tsuna quickly went near him.

"What happened to you Gokudera-kun?"

"Sensei! Here are the papers!" He practically beamed as he handed the papers to Tsuna.

Tsuna took the papers dumbly before rubbing his temples in annoyance. What was he going to say to this? Not to mention Gokudera looked at him like he wanted to be praised.

"I was able to collect them all! It would have been better if that woman was here but who cares!" Gokudera staggered for a bit but Tsuna quickly caught him in his arms. Gokudera felt his blush creeping up to his ears. He blushed harder when Tsuna chuckled as he slowly let him go.

"I understand that you're enthusiastic about being the representative but you should try not to hurt yourself so much." Tsuna said with utmost concern and in a gentle tone.

Gokudera blushed. "I'm sorry sensei."

Tsuna just grabbed his sleeve and made him sit down on the other seat that was in the room. Gokudera watched nervously as Tsuna rummaged around the room to find something. He observed his teacher. When Tsuna took out a white box Gokudera quickly looked down.

"You shouldn't be running around like that. How did that happen?" Tsuna asked as he sat down on the chair in front of him. He put the first aid kit that he had on the table and started to disinfect Gokudera's wound. Gokudera gave a hiss when he pushed a little harder than normal. Tsuna disregarded that and kept working. "Well?"

"I fell from the stairs."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that.

"From the third floor to the ground one." Gokudera said guiltily.

Tsuna sighed as he started rolling the white cloth around his head. "I like that your enthusiastic about it but please be careful."

"I'm sorry Sensei." Gokudera did seem feeling genuinely bad. It made him seem like a cute kicked puppy.

But Tsuna had to be strong. "I hope nothing like this happens again."

"It's just that stupid woman's fault." Gokudera grumbled.

"You don't mean Haru do you?"

"Yes that woman. She didn't come to school."

Tsuna gave a soft smile. "I don't think she'll be coming to school for a few days." He had finished bandaging Gokudera's forehead. "It's done."

Gokudera was surprised. Why was he smiling like that remembering some secret about that stupid woman? There was a jab of sudden pain in his chest that Gokudera didn't understand why he felt.

"And are you still eating canned food?"

"Well…"

"How about I come to your apartment in this weekend? I did promise to teach you how to cook."

"Really?"

Tsuna just ruffled his hair affectionately. The boy must have a switch or something. His moods changed so quickly.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking down the corridor to get to Yuni's class when he heard beating noises. He went near the open window to see the baseball team practicing. He smiled absentmindedly remembering the baseball player of his class. Tsuna tried to look for Yamamoto in the players but couldn't find him. That was weird. Tsuna then looked at the bench. There he was sitting there with his head hanging low.<p>

Yamamoto looked depressed like never before. "What in the world?"

But Tsuna couldn't contemplate for long as his class was about to start. Giving one last worried glance he walked to class 2-C. It seemed like Yamamoto needed help after all.

Tsuna didn't see Yuni today in class either. If she doesn't come for another day he would ask Kyoko. He huffed as he finished his class. Somehow he was voluntarily getting involved with the lives of others. A few years earlier if someone told him he was going to be a teacher he would have beat them up till they were half dead. Shaking his head he headed for his own class. He had a class there before lunch.

Tsuna stopped walking when he felt a familiar presence. Hibari was leaning against the corridor wall. Tsuna rubbed his temples before turning to face the prefect. He knew some trouble was about to start. He had no idea what but something was brewing.

"Kyoya-kun? An odd hour to greet your teacher isn't it?" Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something you need?"

Hibari didn't reply anything. He just hurled something towards Tsuna. Having good reflexes Tsuna quickly caught it. He looked at his hands to see it was a bag. Being curious he peeked inside. It was the towel Tsuna had put on Hibari's head yesterday.

"The towel?" Honestly Tsuna didn't really think he'd get that back.

Hibri slowly walked toward him. When they were side by side he stopped. "Don't… do unnecessary things." Then he walked passed him with a scowl.

Tsuna was stunned. When Hibari was gone he gave a chuckle. "What was that? That kid… he's cute."

Tsuna turned to walk to class with a pleasant mood. But when he entered the classroom he stumbled a bit. The atmosphere was weird. Yamamoto who usually made the mood cheerful seemed oddly gloomy. Haru who usually did a blunder and also made the mood cheerful was absent. Gokudera was making everyone creeped out by his attitude. He was gloomy for a second then super happy with a dopey smile the next.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head before slamming the file he had in his hand on the table; effectively gaining everyone's attention. He gave a charming smile.

"Class is starting everyone Please bring out you books."

The entire class got to see flowers dancing around their teacher for a change.

* * *

><p>When the class was over Yamamoto quickly rushed out with the other students so Tsuna couldn't ask him what's wrong. Gokudera was pushed out by the crowd of people. Tsuna just shook his head and slumped on the chair. This was getting ridiculous.<p>

"Sensei."

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked ahead to see Chrome standing before him. He was sure she had left too. Perhaps he was thinking too much. She fidgeted under his gaze. Tsuna gave a comforting smile to make her at ease. It seemed to have worked.

"Is something wrong Dokuro-san?"

"Umn…" she shyly looked everywhere but at Tsuna. He didn't want to rush her so he just waited for her to start speaking. "Thank you."

Tsuna raised his eye brow. "Why are you thanking me?" suddenly became stiff before

Chrome looked down in embarrassment. "I was able to feed him yesterday." Then Tsuna remembered that he had put a bag of cat food in the place where Chrome usually holed herself up.

"Don't mention it." Tsuna was going to ruffle her hair when she visibly froze and became stiff. Seeing her terrified expression Tsuna lowered his hand and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Chrome nodded before running off. Tsuna just watched her go as he slid his head on the table and groaned. That was a disaster. The girl would become very upset if anyone tried to touch her. That was okay. He would try to help her in best of his ability.

Tsuna stood up and picked up the files that had scattered on the desk. He headed for the teacher's lounge. As he was making his way there for his lunch, he noticed Dino also heading there. He was looking distraught and weary.

"Dino-san!"

"Oh Tsuna!" Dino beamed in happiness when he saw his little brother. "Going for lunch?"

"Yeah but what exactly happened to you? Why do you look so beat up?" Tsuna was instantly concerned. He knew Dino could take care of himself but that doesn't make the worry go away. Dino was a bit of a klutz after all.

"Ha ha..." Dino scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well Kyoya and I had a disagreement."

"What kind?" Tsuna was curious.

"He wanted to have a fight. I said no since he looked a bit sick." Dino explained.

"So he really is a bit sick. Must be because of yesterday…" Tsuna muttered to himself. "How long did he stay outside?"

"hmn? Tsuna why do you seem like you know something?"

This time Tsuna was embarrassed as he confessed. "He was being a pain in the ass so I agreed to fight him."

"In the rain?" Dino raised his eyebrow. They could see the teacher's lounge now.

"It just happened to start raining." Tsuna shifted his eyes.

"Tsuna…"

They entered the room. Dino chuckled and punched him on the back playfully. "It's rare to see you act childish nowadays."

"Don't."

Tsuna swatted his hand away as Dino started laughing for real. Tsuna gave an irritated look towards him before walking towards his friends. Kyoko and Mukuro seemed surprised as he took a seat with them. Their surprise was not unnoticed.

"What? Why do the two of you look surprised?"

Kyoko smiled. "It just that I can tell that the two of you are related."

Mukuro nodded his head. "It wasn't that obvious at the beginning. It's now."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion but the two didn't elaborate. Tsuna let it go. He wasn't that concerned with that. Tsuna did however notice Mukuro had dark circles around his eyes. It seemed like the sleeping pills had stopped working too soon. They weren't that visible but they would be after a few days. Tsuna was very worried. The man was acting too secretive about this.

* * *

><p>Chrome was crouching down to sit down with the kitten at the usual place. She was playing with it by using a small branch of a tree that she had found lying around here. She gave a small smile when the kitten tried to jump and catch the leaf. Just then there was some ruffling noise. She got scared. This was bad. What would she do?<p>

"There you are." She heard a familiar voice and turned to look at the person.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, her homeroom teacher was dusting off some leaves that fell on him. He brushed his unruly locks before turning to look at her direction. Chrome had always found his eyes to be scary in a different way. Sometimes they would flash amber. When he looked at her Chrome felt that he could see to her soul and that scared her.

"Sensei?" She was confused as to why he was here.

"Hmn?" Sensei seemed to be in deep thought as he was looking around the place. When she asked him, he looked directly at her. "Yes?"

"You.." Chrome shifted her eyes nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on the kitten." He said then he gave a soft smile. "And you as well Dokuro-san." Sensei gave a smile before sitting down next to her with a considerable distance. "Lunch has ended you know."

Chrome was surprised. Her eyes were wide when she looked at her teacher. "You were looking for me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sensei seemed to be taken back that he was asked that question. "You are one of my students."

Chome blushed in slight happiness. He acknowledged her existence. Just then the small kitten meowed. "What did you name him?"

"Huh? I didn't." Chrome looked back the small kitten as it was licking its paws clean. "I'm not sure if I should name him."

"Why not?" Sensei tilted his head. "You are taking care of him. That means you are responsible for his well-being. You have a right to name him if you wish."

"I do?" Chrome thought that was unbelievable. She suddenly became sad. "But will he want to be with me?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Sensei said before reaching for the kitten and started stroking its back. At first the kitten seemed apprehensive. After a few minutes he started purring. Chrome watched with fascination. "Well? What are you going to name him?"

"Shuan." Chrome said the first name that came to her head. Sensei smiled at her before turning to look at the kitten.

"Not bad." He said as the kitten started biting him affectionately. "Aren't you going to touch Shuan?" He gave a soft smile. Chrome thought Sensei really was very handsome.

Chrome seemed unsure if she should approach the kitten like her sensei did. She looked at him to say she couldn't but he only gave an encouraging smile towards her. With a lot of determination she forwarded her hand towards the kitten. Her hands were mildly shaking. When Chrome touched the kitten's fur she was surprised.

"It's soft." She smiled softly from her heart.

* * *

><p>Hibari was in a dilemma. He had no idea why but he had stood in the pouring rain an hour more with that piece of cloth. Why should he care if that teacher had given him that cloth? It was just that a towel. He only performed his duty as a teacher.<p>

But Hibari knew that was not why he was so conflicted. He first saw the teacher when he was patrolling the area. It was raining that day as well. He had just looked outside the window when he saw that happen. That teacher had jumped before a car to save a child. It was surprising. Hibari could feel that he was no ordinary herbivore.

Well he wasn't a carnivore either. Just someone in between. He was intriguing. He was just a regular teacher but he was getting involved with the other students naturally. He stopped that loud mouthed annoying herbivore from dying by his stupidity and now somehow he had made the resident herbivore who never spoke to smile.

As Hibari watched the two interact on the school property he knew he wanted to figure him out. Sawada Tsunayoshi was an enigma he wanted to unveil the mystery of.

Hibari was doing the regular after school patrols when he saw the teacher standing before the teacher's lounge. He had given him his word that he wouldn't ask him for a fight. At least not in the school grounds after all.

"Kyoya-kun." He heard his name being called. Hibari disliked being called by his first name. But it seemed the man had no problems calling his name that way. Just like the other idiotic teacher. It was no surprise that they were related.

Hibari stopped and just turned to look at him. Sawada Tsunayoshi slowly strolled towards and before he could stop him had put his hand on his forehead and then on his own. Hibari stood, a bit stunned.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever."

Hibari just viciously glared at him. Seeing his murderous expression the man had the gall to chuckle. "Was I not supposed to touch you?" he shook his head. "If you did get sick it would be my fault. I had to make sure."

Hibari was itching to get his tonfa's out. "Well then see you tomorrow and thanks for dry cleaning the towel." The man gave a slight wave and a smirk towards him before walking down the hallway to get out of the school building.

Hibari watched him walk away and touched his forehead. Yes, he was surely going to bite him to death next time. That strange twist in his stomach was just the prospect of a great win.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Cord<strong>

_Yamamoto falls deeper into depression, Gokudera gets an interesting cooking lesson and Yuni finally comes back to school_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading reviewing the last chapter. Please give a review on your thoughts on this one as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>


	10. Cord

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): None

**Chapter Nine**

**Cord**

Tsuna was humming absentmindedly as he walked through the corridor with light footsteps. The sunlight was soft as it fell on him. Tsuna stopped for a second and looked outside the window taking a deep breath. It was a very nice day. And since he was able to have a nice talk with Chrome yesterday he was also in a very happy mood all morning. Tsuna resumed his spirited walking.

There was no other presence lurking behind him. Hibari was acting strangely. That boy had serious issues. He would like to investigate why he was that way but that could wait. Tsuna had other pressing matters.

Tsuna's first class today was with 2-C. His intuition was saying something was going to happen, something bad. He was on his guard for anything, but that still couldn't damper his mood.

When he opened the classroom door he was greeted eagerly with beaming smiles from his students. He noted with a pleased sense that Yuni was present today. It seemed she had some problems and sorted it out. While giving his lecture he glanced towards Yuni who looked lonely, staring outside the window. Feeling his gaze she turned to look at him; a radiant smile lit up her face but even so, Tsuna could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. Or maybe she hadn't sorted anything out yet.

Not dwelling too much on that Tsuna continued the lesson with much enthusiasm that he could gather from his earlier mood. As he finished the lesson he almost got out of the class but then he remembered something and retracted his steps inside the classroom.

"Nero-san could you please meet me after your classes end in the Japanese literature room?" Tsuna asked with a pleasant smile.

Yuni seemed surprised but gave a nod. "Yes Sensei." Tsuna nodded his head in return then exited the classroom.

Tsuna was walking through the corridor and started thinking about what had happened. Something had changed during the time she was absent and that was causing her pain. What could abruptly change? What was he able to pick out from her when he met? Deep sadness and loneliness. That was still present but something more had occurred.

Tsuna brushed his hair out of his face. Thinking like this was not going to go anywhere. He had to speak with her directly. Tsuna slowly walked steadily towards the teachers' room. He then heard footsteps coming towards him from behind.

"Tsuna-sensei!" Tsuna grimaced when he heard that voice. Steeling his inner annoyance he turned around and was face to face with a beaming Byakuran.

"Hello Gesso-kun. Is there something you needed from me?" Tsuna asked normally.

"No, I was just curious about you Tsuna-sensei." Byakuran said while putting a few marshmallows in his mouth. The boy had a tendency to always smile; unlike Yuni's his seemed to make everyone freeze. He was someone who rarely had fun in his childhood as everything was easy for him.

"About me?" Tsuna had no idea what could be going inside that boy's head. But he was intrigued none the less.

"Yes…" Byakuran stopped smiling, his gazed turned serious. "I always wondered what someone like you could possibly want here."

"Someone like me?" Tsuna repeated the phrase skeptically. There was concealed annoyance in his voice. "I do hope you will be able to elaborate what you mean."

"No need to get annoyed Tsuna-sensei!" Byakuran gave a sleazy smile with his half lidded eyes. "I was just curious as to why a person whose violent streak that makes Hibari-chan's look like a child's play come and help troubled students."

Tsuna slowly looked at him with steeled eyes. His whole attention was on him. Well he wasn't hiding anything, but there was something strange. "I never thought you would be investigating about me."

"Well of course!" Byakuran gave a wolfish smile. "You are making this boring school life interesting ne? I can't wait to see what you do!" Byakuran slowly twirled and passed him by. "See you Tsuna-sensei."

Tsuna just stood there watching him go until he was out of sight. When Byakuran was gone Tsuna huffed. Interesting indeed. He had to watch out from now on. It seemed like people knew quite a lot about him than he expected.

Tsuna walked inside the teachers' room and saw Kyoko thinking absentmindedly. She was standing next to her desk. Tsuna looked around the room and noticed Mukuro wasn't here. Deciding to shrug it off he went to Kyoko.

"Did something happen? Why are you pacing around like that?"

"Oh! Tsuna–kun!" Kyoko jumped in surprised. She smiled to hide her embarrassment. "It's nothing. It's just that I was wondering what to do about the exam that's all." Kyoko said as fixed her hair absentmindedly. Tsuna could tell by her posture that she was lying but it seemed like she wasn't comfortable discussing it.

"Is that so?" Tsuna didn't want to pry. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. Besides it didn't seem that important. But Tsuna stored this incident in his mind anyway.

* * *

><p>It was almost lunch time. Walking through the corridors Tsuna looked at the baseball field. He was trying to see Yamamoto. From the angle he was standing it wasn't hard to see the players. Tsuna watched closely as Yamamoto stood at the batting area. The pitcher fixed his pose and threw the ball. Tsuna was focused on Yamamoto when he noticed something very odd.<p>

"What is he doing?" Tsuna said seeing Yamamoto's posture. The ball was honestly going at a relatively normal speed. It should be an easy one to hit for someone of Yamamoto's caliber. But Tsuna knew he wouldn't be able to hit it.

Tsuna's hunch was right as the ball went past Yamamoto; he only stood there. It seemed to Tsuna he was thinking too much and was not able to feel his guts as he should be able to.

Tsuna was analyzing the problem before him when he heard a peculiar noise. He stopped his inner rambling. It was as if someone had slapped the wall. Tsuna wondered if he heard the noise or if it was just his imagination. Then he heard it again. On the empty corridors the sound echoed far.

This time Tsuna decided to investigate. Glancing at the baseball field for the last time Tsuna walked to the opposite corridor. There wasn't anyone walking around here as it was class time. As Tsuna got closer to the end the noise was getting louder.

"Shut up." Tsuna instantly recognized the voice. "It happened because you were weak and it was just my job."

'What is Mukuro doing?' Tsuna thought as he slowly sneaked up from behind. He saw Mukuro standing facing the wall and talking. There was no one there but Mukuro was acting like he was conversing with someone.

The way Mukuro was speaking it was obvious that the one on the other side was like a worm to him. He felt no empathy, just disdain for him. The raw emotion of disgust was so strong that Tsuna was surprised.

Deciding not to startle Mukuro as he seemed so immersed in his talk that he didn't notice Tsuna, Tsuna decided to make his footsteps known.

"Is someone there?" Tsuna slowly walked towards Mukuro's location with carefully calculated steps. Hearing Tsuna's voice Mukuro quickly composed himself.

"Tsunayoshi-kun I didn't expect you to show up." Mukuro said while turning to face him, his voice was hoarse and raspy. Mukuro flipped his hair to seem nonchalant but it only showed how rattled he felt inside with his shifting eyes. Tsuna didn't look impressed but kept any comments to himself.

"I could say the same. What are you doing here?" Tsuna made a show of wondering his eyes around the empty hallway before turning to look at Mukuro again. "I heard some strange noises, I thought some students were doing it in the deserted hallway or something."

Mukuro stared at Tsuna for a second before his face carved into what seemed like a genuine smile. "What an interesting notion. Do you always think like that?" Tsuna noticed Mukuro's posture wasn't so ridged anymore. He seemed a lot calmer than before. They had started to head towards the teacher's lounge.

"I used to do that." Tsuna muttered under his breath with a shrug.

Mukuro stopped and turned to look at Tsuna with a shocked face. Then he suddenly burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Tsuna asked being irritated.

"Ku fu fu fu…. Tsunayoshi-kun you aren't anything like you seem."

"What?" Tsuna faked his annoyance this time. Mukuro shook his head in strange fondness. He seemed to have gone back to his normal and usual teasing self.

They were walking side by side with a pleasant aura. The tense atmosphere was gone. Tsuna thought this wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Tsuna didn't see Hibari today. Usually he would be staring or glaring at him from somewhere. But he couldn't feel his presence constantly anymore. Perhaps he had lost interest but that didn't seem like it could be the case with someone like Hibari. Tsuna would think about that later as he was waiting for someone else.<p>

There were so much paperwork again. Tsuna tried not to be annoyed. As he immersed himself in grading the papers there was a knock on the door. Tsuna turned his attention there.

"Come in." Tsuna turned to face the door and put his reading glasses down on the table beside the papers. He had an idea who that was.

"Sensei…" Yuni peaked inside the room before entering. Tsuna smiled at her warmly and gestured at the chair put in front him.

"Sit down Yuni-san." Tsuna crossed his legs.

They were at the Japanese literature room. It wasn't the end of class but it seemed like she had a free class currently. Yuni seemed sure of herself the way she always was. There was a regal way that she moved, a beautiful elegance.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Yuni asked while tilting her head to a side. This emphasized her cerulean eyes.

"I am concerned about you." Tsuna stared into her eyes. He paused to gauge her reaction. "You came back to school after quite a few days."

"Yes." Yuni seemed a bit saddened as she looked at her hands which she had curled on her lap. "but I don't think that is quite alarming." Yuni replied softly.

Tsuna shook his head as he combed his hair back with his hand. "I know that you left because of family business. That's not why I'm worried."

"Then..?" She looked at him with puzzlement.

"The problem is that after you came back you are more distant than you were before." Tsuna said locking his eyes with her. His eyes were conveying his serious attitude towards the situation.

Yuni was looking at him with a lost look. Tsuna smiled sadly at response. "You are talking to me yet you are not here, you smile yet I can feel the loneliness that is seeping out."

Tsuna could see that he had stunned her. Yuni looked petrified as she clutched her skirt tightly, crumpling it. She looked down at her lap, trembling like she was afraid to be discovered. Tsuna looked at the clock hanging on the wall. They haven't been here for more than 15 minutes. Perhaps he shouldn't have done this.

Tsuna stood up with a sigh. "If there is something going on that you feel like you have to hide, you can tell me. I'll try to help you the best way that I can."

Yuni just nodded her while looking down at her lap. Tsuna stared down at her. From that position Yuni looked very fragile like glass.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wondered if he spoke too much. He was contemplating while walking through the corridors. Unconsciously he was behind the gym storage room. He noticed the small cat playing with a leaf that Chrome was waving before it. She was smiling softly and seemed to be at ease.<p>

Tsuna also felt himself stretching his lips to a thin smile. He went near the window next to the place she was and stared. Well at least she seemed happy and content in her world. He didn't want to disturb her. He turned to leave when he noticed chrome shyly staring at him. She nodded towards him with a soft smile, Tsuna couldn't help returning it. He then slowly walked away to his next class feeling better once again.

Tsuna yawned as he walked out of the convenience store. He had bought quite a bit of things today. He had decided to go to Gokudera's apartment. The boy seemed to survive by only eating cup noodles. That was not healthy. Besides he had already promised that he would show up.

As Tsuna made his way to Gokudera's apartment he wondered about today. He had looked for Yamamoto, The boy seemed more and more depressed. If he doesn't snap out of it, bad things will happen. But Tsuna couldn't find him anywhere. It was frustrating him to no end. He decided to think about that later.

Tsuna was right outside Gokudera's apartment when he heard loud voices coming from inside. Becoming worried he quickly pushed the doorbell urgently several times. The door suddenly opened with a strong pull. Tsuna moved back a bit because of his old habit, always ready for counterattack. The one who opened the door wasn't Gokudera but a very beautiful woman with long flowing purple pink hair. She was tall, with beautiful curvy figure and was wearing goggles over her eyes.

"Uh…" Tsuna was at a loss for words. She seemed oddly familiar though.

"Hey! Why the hell did you open the door?" Gokudera shouted from inside and turned towards the door with a horrible scowl. But when he saw it was Tsuna his scowling face changed to that of his admiring one in an instant.

"Sensei! You came!" His voice showed his happiness and enthusiasm as his face was glowing with sparkles. He seemed positively elated to see Tsuna.

Tsuna was a bit taken back. "Maybe I should leave…" He felt hesitant to intervene.

"No!" Gokudera panicked and tried to push the woman out of the apartment but failed. "Go away Aneki!"

Tsuna just raised his eyebrows. That was his half-sister then. They seemed to be arguing about something important. He should have notified Gokudera before coming here.

"Hayato since when did you let foreign older men get inside your apartment?" She seemed to be bewildered for a second. Then something clicked inside her head. Her eyes widened. "Could it be you are!?"

Tsuna didn't like the direction this was going at all. She definitely thought of something weird just now.

The woman turned to look at her brother with mortification. "Hayato do you know how dangerous it is to go out with a man like that?"

Tsuna shook his head. He should have guessed. "Excuse me I'm his teacher."

"With your teacher!?" The woman seemed even more surprised. Then she shook her head and flipped her hair. She smiled pleasantly and seemed gleeful. "It's fine. Love has no bounds."

"What the Fuck are you even talking about?" Gokudera was chagrined. "Sensei... sensei isn't my boyfriend." He then blushed in embarrassment. Tsuna raised hie eyebrows at that.

The woman was going to reply something but Gokudera quickly pushed her out of his flat and pulled Tsuna inside quickly closing the door.

"And don't come back Aneki!" He shouted from inside. Gokudera crossed his hands in triumph.

"Aneki?" When Gokudera turned around Tsuna asked raising his eyebrows. "That was your older sister?"

"Older-half-sister." Gokudera grimaced at the memory, he was looking at a side. He turned to face towards Tsuna, his disposition quickly changed into fear. "Sensei I hope you aren't angry. Aneki just doesn't know better!"

Tsuna shook his head. "That's fine. Is her name Bianchi?"

Gokudera was perplexed. "How did you know that Sensei?"

"Well let's just say, some unfortunate circumstances." Tsuna sighed as he combed his hair with the hand that was free. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just as he expected, it was devoid of food. Tsuna slowly racked the produce that he bought today.

"Sensei? Did you come here to check up on me?" Gokudera seemed exhilarated. Tsuna thought as though he could see dog ears popping from his head.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd be eating something other than cup ramen but it doesn't seem to be happening. I did come to check up on you, also I thought I would teach you some things. If you still want to that is."

"Of course sensei!"

Tsuna smiled at him fondly. The boy was oddly innocent.

* * *

><p>The next day when Tsuna entered the classroom for homeroom, he noticed some interesting changes. Unlike usual Yamamoto was missing and Haru was back.<p>

Noticing the teacher's gaze at her Haru gave a smile. It was genuine, unlike the one she used to show around. There wasn't any drastic change but the way her eyes lit up when her face stretched to a smile showed she had finally emerged from her darkness.

Gokudera seemed like euphoric. Tsuna shook his head. It was so very hard to teach him anything. He tried to methodically make a very simple dish with quantum physics! But he just couldn't be annoyed at him for long. The boy was so earnest to get his praise.

Chrome was like usual. But this time she didn't turn her eyes away when they met.

After the class ended as everyone passed him by. As Haru was walking out of the classroom she bowed towards him a bit. Tsuna nodded at her direction.

As Tsuna was walking towards the teacher's lounge to get ready for the next lesson, Tsuna found his mind wondering. What was happening here? Yamamoto was no where to be found. And with Yuni... perhaps he should have been less blunt with her and only hinted at it. Then he shook his head. No, that girl would have avoided the issue. She was able to deflect things from her that way. Tsuna was walking along the corridor absentmindedly.

Feeling something coming towards him Tsuna abruptly stopped, turned around and grabbed the object in less than a second. He looked at the object that was trying to hit him. Tsuna gave a deep sigh when he noticed it was a tonfa. Well there went his peaceful time. Tsuna looked up to see Hibari slowly walking towards him.

"I thought you weren't going to disturb me anymore." He stated with a sigh.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari greeted Tsuna. "You were distracted."

"Well there can be things on my mind that may make me forget my surroundings even for a moment." Tsuna was irritated, he knew he was acting a bit petulant but still.

Hibari didn't reply anything. Tsuna ruffled his hair and sighed as he crossed his hands. Hibari nonchalantly looked at something through the corridor window. Tsuna could hear the noises coming from the baseball field. The thump from the bat hitting the high speed ball.

"I thought you were looking out for that herbivore." He nonchalantly said.

"What?"

"The herbivore went to the roof." Hibari slowly walked towards Tsuna. When he was close enough he grabbed his tonfa from Tsuna's hand turned to face him. "I won't tolerate it if my school's reputation is tarnished."

Tsuna looked into Hibari's eyes for a few seconds before realization drew back to him. He quickly ran through the corridor passing the classrooms.

"Shit, shit Yamamoto!" he muttered as he hoped that he would make it in time.

Hibari just watched as the new teacher rushed to the rooftop. He wanted to see what would unfold now.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Vision<strong>

_Yamamoto does something foolish, Haru realizes her talent, Yuni feels her heart cracking_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry life happened. None of my stories are discontinued. Thank you for your patience. I hope you review !<strong>


End file.
